But She Was Happy
by dragon agility
Summary: A T/P. Will Pan surrender to Trunks or bring her love for him to her grave? Trunks also feels the same, but wants her to be happy with her fiance. And it doesn't help that Trunks' girlfriend finds out... A little G/B. please R/R *COMPLETED*
1. No Hope

This is my first fanfic so I thought that a nice short one would get me in the mood for future ones.  
  
It is about Trunks and Pan and tragic, so as I said in my summary: if you are an easy crier, either don't read or be careful!  
  
~ Means that they are thinking the words enclosed.  
  
I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT or ever have done. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.  
  
But She Was Happy  
  
Trunks slowly walked across the field where he went for his private thinking. The sun was slowly beginning to set; but it didn't bother him. He had other things to think about.  
  
His heart still ached. Since the first time he had met her, he knew that he would have a hard time trying to forget about her, but he couldn't forget her.  
  
He loved her smile, the way her eyes were when she was sad, happy or when she faced danger. She loved to fight and that was what brought her soul alive; that was why Trunks loved her so.  
  
It had been nine years since he had last seen her. The last time was when Li Shenron had first appeared and Goku had turned SS4 for the first time. He, Trunks, had a girlfriend who he had had for three years, but his heart truly belonged to someone else: Pan.  
  
It was only when she had called three days ago that his love for her came back to life. Her voice on the phone startled him when he first heard her, but it warmed him up. She said that she had something to tell him, and that she would find him to tell him what it was.  
  
~I wonder if she will find me now?~  
  
As if by chance, she landed behind him. Trunks turned around and stared at her beauty. She had greatly changed, her hair longer and her eyes more loving. However, he kept his cool. She walked towards him slowly.  
  
"long time no see, eh?" she said to him.  
  
He smiled and said: "Yeah! You've changed so much Pan."  
  
"You haven't changed much yourself Trunks," she replied. ~Liar~ she said to herself as they both leaned onto the fence and looked out below.  
  
~He's changed so much! His eyes are the same except that they look challenging and…so…so mature and loving. His face: the hunk I see in my dreams are not as good looking as he is, even if I am only 18 and he is 27. Oh, why didn't I tell him that I loved him all those years ago? I might have been only 9 years old, but I was strong and mature. The feeling that I felt then I have felt all through the nine years that we haven't seen each other. And I feel it now, I love you Trunks!~  
  
"I'm getting married in two days," she said finally.  
  
Trunks felt his heart drop to the floor. Never had he been so upset. ~Why didn't I tell her that I loved her back then?~ He looked over to her. She was trying her best to hide her feeling of guilt. She smiled and looked towards the now half set sun at the horizon.  
  
~Why don't I tell her how I feel, right now!~ he thought.  
  
But she was happy.  
  
Pan tried desperately to hold back her tears. When she had called Trunks three days ago she also felt her feelings become known. She wanted to tell him, but she knew that he thought of her as a friend and that she was getting married.  
  
"You are invited to come Trunks, you and your family. Just tell your mother to call my mom," she said trying to relax.  
  
"Thanks Pan," he replied. He wanted to tell her, but he remembered that she was getting married, would have a family and live happily ever after: she loved that man.  
  
"I better be going now Trunks. My dad wants to see me. Say hi to Bra for me." With that, she left quickly before she began to cry. Trunks did not see the tears that erupted from her eyes as soon as she flew off.  
  
Trunks wanted to fly after her, hold her, let his feeling out.  
  
But she was happy.  
  
  
  
What did you think of it? I might do another chapter of this one to see if Pan does marry or she goes to Trunks. If you reply I will probably make a new chapter so please do.  
  
If you want to contact me: dragonagility@DBZMail.com  
  
Dragon Agility 


	2. Maybe

It's me again and I finally decided to add another chapter to this fanfic! I had no Internet connection so I had to wait! There will be another after this and another and another, I don't even know when this fanfic will end! Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
AN: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT or ever have done, if I did I wouldn't be writing this Fanfic but making it real. All is copyright of Akira Toriyama.  
  
  
  
But She Was Happy…………………..Chapter Two  
  
1 Trunks walked home; he was just too broken to fly, although it took him a whole hour; he just needed to think.  
  
~Do I have the guts to even go to her wedding~ he thought miserably, ~I mean, it was hard enough just to hold back my feelings today, what will happen when she is in the church with…'him' and ties the knot? There's only one thing to it: I have to let her go; she's moved on and getting married. Maybe I should be working on my life with Krystal, I mean she is my girlfriend. But it hurts. In only two days, she will be walking down the aisle, which means that I have to help her make her wedding great, as she regards me as a true friend. Letting her go is the only way~  
  
He sighed and continued to his home: Capsule Corporation. He figured as he was the president of the company, he had better start to get his paperwork done: anything to get his mind of Pan.  
  
As he walked through the door, he caught his sister, Bra, on the couch watching Tv. As he walked behind the couch, she said:  
  
"Where the hell have you been? Krystal has rang for you twice!"  
  
~Damn! Why did she have to hear me or notice my ki? She usually has all her mind on those drama programmes on Tv she watches and doesn't even notice I'm there!~  
  
"I was out…talking to…Pan."  
  
"Pan? I haven't seen or heard from her for like…nine years as she had to move away to the other side of the world! What did she say? Tell me. Tell me!" she demanded withdrawing her gaze from the Tv screen.  
  
Trunks knew, a fact that was known to all that his sister was the worlds biggest gossiper and would always hear what she wanted.  
  
"Well," he began taking in a deep breath and trying to control himself, "Pan is getting married in only two days from now and we are all invited." His heart was slowly burning up inside of him.  
  
"Oh my kami! I can't believe it…only two days from now? Blimey! I'm gonna phone up Marron and she, Mum and I are going to hit the stores in the mall – we don't have much time! I know just the perfect dress, it's this one that is…"  
  
Trunks walked out on her conversation. Boy, was she loud! He knew that she was probably the loudest saiyan ever to live. On the way to his room, he bumped into his mother. She was going on sixty, but she still looked young and had that bubbly though stubborn personality.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Trunks?" she asked. She was wearing her lab coat; "You look a bit down."  
  
Trunks made up a lie that he had a severe headache and then told her about the wedding, using as little air as needed. She was surprised. When Trunks eventually got to his room, he let all the air in his lungs out in one slow breath. He could feel his father's energy in the gravity room, training as usual. He glanced at his watch: 6:15 and with that he just collapsed onto the bed, wondering how he was to forget about her.  
  
  
  
Pan was so upset. She set out for her parent's house. She suppressed her ki to the very limit so that they couldn't detect her and wiped her eyes as she landed. Her eyes were sore from her tears and red raw.  
  
~Why am I in such a big mess?~ she thought to herself as she leaned on a tree trunk, ~I mean, why didn't I just tell him what I felt all these years ago when I was younger; then he might have accepted it instead of wanting to be my friend. But that would mean that I was only nine…he wouldn't like it then and now he just wants me as a friend~  
  
~I can just imagine his face if I told him I love him, that look that he does when he is disgusted and after I tell him…he won't talk to me again; he is happy with his girlfriend~  
  
She walked towards the door and let her ki rise slightly. She knocked and her father, Gohan, greeted her. She walked into the house, how familiar it was! She hadn't been there for a long time.  
  
"So, how are you Pan?" her father asked.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Is that all?" Gohan asked.  
  
Pan didn't answer. She was just staring into thin air.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed jumping out of her daydream. She had wondered what life would be like with Trunks in a house as big as this.  
  
"Is everything alright?" her father asked worryingly.  
  
Pan just looked to the floor.  
  
"What is it Pan?" her father advancing towards her.  
  
With that she burst into tears and went into her father's arms. She couldn't control herself and the tears came down like a waterfall. She could feel her legs buckling but her father's strength held her up with her head on his shoulder.  
  
Gohan was worried and wondered what had happened to her.  
  
~Maybe she was attacked or, who am I kidding! She's a saiyan! But someone has done something to hurt her feelings…it better not be Atzirk, that boyfriend of hers, but she loves him so much; he wouldn't do anything to her!~  
  
Pan's sobs were now reduced to small sniffs every now and then. Gohan pulled her back to inspect her face. It was tear-strained and her eyes were swollen. He felt so sorry for her and vowed to find out what was wrong.  
  
"What is wrong Pan?"  
  
"N…N…nothing dad," she stammered avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Don't give me that, Pan. You're not eight anymore!"  
  
"I can take care of my own problems dad."  
  
"I doubt that," he said to her, "otherwise you wouldn't be crying like you just did." Gohan helped her to the couch and she sat down.  
  
"It's just a mess, father."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Everything!" she replied, her voice still shaken and broken from her cry.  
  
"Did Atzirk make you upset?" her father asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you worried about your wedding day?"  
  
Pan didn't answer and just looked to her side.  
  
"Pan-chan, in two days it is supposed to be the best day of your life and you share it with your new husband," he told her.  
  
"But that is just it," she replied weakly.  
  
"What, the wedding? Are you nervous?" he asked rubbing her back to help her calm down.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I…I'm…not in love with Atzirk." She looked at him for his reaction.  
  
"What!" he exclaimed standing up, "What do you mean you don't love him? You are getting married to him in two days!"  
  
Pan lifted her hands up to her face and started to cry.  
  
"Oh, Pan. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," he said as he comforted her. She again buried her face into his shoulder. Once she had calmed down and wasn't resting on his shoulder, he spoke: "Do you want to tell me why you don't love him? Is there someone else?"  
  
"Dad!" she was shocked to hear her father say that she had been cheating on him, "I haven't been cheating on him."  
  
"I wasn't saying that, I was just wondering if you don't love him because you love someone else."  
  
Pan looked at her father and realised that he was quick at catching onto things.  
  
~Should I tell him?~ she wondered to herself, ~I have to tell someone otherwise I will explode and I can trust dad~  
  
"Yeah, there is someone else I love."  
  
Gohan gulped. "Does Atzirk know about this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you go out in the first place, get a boyfriend, agree to getting engaged and prepare the wedding?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Because I didn't realise until too late, dad," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"I liked him years ago," she started, "It was just that I couldn't tell him because he was much older than me, I was half his age. I really liked him, his eyes, strength, attitude…but I just couldn't tell him. We were best friends and I thought that I should best leave it and tell him later, but when we left, I didn't get the chance. He has been on my mind for nine years."  
  
"Nine years?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just that when I met him when we came back, those feelings came back to me all at once. I had hid them in the back of my brain and got on with my life, although I never forgot about him."  
  
"Then why not try to push to the back of your memory like before?" he asked her.  
  
"I can't! I tried to when I called him on the phone but it just flooded me; there's no going back…" she replied looking to the ceiling, then back to the floor.  
  
"He must have meant a lot to you if you think about him all the time."  
  
"Of course, dad! I loved him and I love him now."  
  
"He's someone we now, isn't he? If you had to phone him, you must have phoned him to tell him about the wedding," he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"He's a saiyan."  
  
She looked at him with eyes like the sun, "How did you know that he is a saiyan?"  
  
"I can just tell by the look in your face, I was the same as you! But you gave it away when you said about the strength and when you phoned them up. The saiyans we know were the last to know."  
  
She looked at him weakly and then turned away.  
  
"It's Trunks, isn't it?"  
  
Pan looked at him and then nodded. Gohan smiled.  
  
"So what are we going to do with you then?" he said laughing.  
  
"Dad, this is serious! You shouldn't be laughing…what am I going to do? That night when I called him, I just said that I would find him and tell him then because I had to get off the phone, but that was a lie; the real reason was that I felt myself choking up. I just saw him before I came here. Oh dad! He's changed so much! Although his eyes are the same, they have a new meaning, dark and adventurous. He is just the most gorgeous man I have ever seen! I made a mistake agreeing to marriage with Atzirk…and I doubt that I can even go home to see him now, let alone the wedding day."  
  
She finished.  
  
Gohan felt so sorry for her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"But that's not the only thing! If I do manage to actually get to the wedding, I'll probably collapse right there on the spot when I see him. I don't think that I can do it, dad," she said to him.  
  
"The only thing you can do is to tell Trunks how you feel…and tell Atzirk about…"  
  
"No!" she interrupted, "I can't tell Atzirk! He'll kill me although I am a hundred times stronger than he is! I can't hurt his feelings! And I can't tell Trunks. He regards me as a friend, a true friend; I just can't tell him that. He'll probably not speak to me again…and I've only just found him." She  
  
couldn't help it. Tears fell from her eyes. They dripped down her pale complexion and landed on her lap.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "You are in such a mess, but believe me: telling Trunks how you feel will help things. If  
  
he wants you as a friend and he is how you say, then he will understand how you feel and help you overcome it. You'll become closer to each other and become the best of friends. You don't have to tell Atzirk if you don't want to."  
  
Pan wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at her father.  
  
"Thanks dad. You're always there for me and you know what to say," Pan said.  
  
"I suggest you go and speak to him now, as the wedding is only two days away," Gohan explained.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shall I tell your mother?"  
  
"No! Please you can't! I don't want my personal life spread around. If mum was here I would have told her and you wouldn't have got to know…so please don't tell mum, just you and me, okay?" she pleaded  
  
"Deal, but if it gets out of hand I will have to tell her," he told her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She said goodbye and flew off knowing that she had lied to her father.  
  
"There is no way that I am telling Trunks how I feel, he won't understand! He has a girlfriend; he told me so on the phone and if I do tell him he won't be my friend, he'll have nothing to do with me! I'll just have to try and let him go – just for now – no, for good…he can only be a friend to me…" Pan broke off, tears coming down her face. She flew home to the waiting Atzirk hoping that she would live in happiness instead of loving Trunks because she now knew that she had no hope of him loving her back…and she wouldn't dare seduce him: he was in love with Krystal.  
  
Her life was with Atzirk, friendship was with Trunks.  
  
  
  
Vegeta knew that there was something wrong with Trunks, but he couldn't figure it out unless he asked him. He slowly walked to his room and knocked on the door, but no answer came.  
  
~Funny~ he thought ~it's only 8:15, he shouldn't be asleep, but training with me downstairs: that started an hour ago…and he is never late. Damn brat!~  
  
He opened the door and peered into his room that led to a quarter of the compound that he had for himself. Trunks was lying on his bed and Vegeta just let him sleep…but he missed the fact that Trunks had cried himself to sleep.  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? It took me ages to complete…I really should learn to type faster.  
  
Anyway, the next chapter will be up in…say a week or less as I am off school (yahoo!). For all you t/p lovers out there, you are probably screaming at the screen at the very moment shouting: 'OI! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THEM FORGET ABOUT EACH OTHER?'  
  
Well, you shall have to wait and see if that continues or if they get together because only I hold the answers…Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Please R and R, flames welcome!  
  
Adios!  
  
Dragon agility 


	3. Thoughts with Breakfast In Between

Thanks to all who reviewed last time. Here is the next chapter of But She Was Happy. There is blood, but only a fraction.  
  
AN: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT or ever have done, if I did I wouldn't be writing this but making it real. All is copyright of Akira Toriyama.  
  
  
  
But She Was Happy……………………….Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Pan flew silently back to her house. It was situated in the city fifty miles away from her parent's house, but when she flew, it took less than three minutes at her fastest. All she wanted was to sleep.  
  
~What am I going to do if Atzirk is home? He will try to see what is wrong with me, what shall I say? I'm gonna have to wait until my face goes to it's normal colour, not the red it is at the moment. I hope he will just let me go to bed instead of playing around…I'll just say that I'm tired~  
  
She landed about 3 miles from the city and waited. The moon was out, and there were many stars because there wasn't any light in the countryside. There was a small breeze, unusual for winter and it made her feel cold, but she used her ki to keep herself warm. She logged onto Trunk's ki by chance and she sighed. It was quite low which meant that he was sleeping.  
  
~I bet he is dreaming of his life right at this very moment…with Krystal. He must be so happy for me; if only he knew. But I promised that I would forget about him, so that is what I'll do~  
  
She quickly logged out of his ki before her emotions took over. After a while, she levitated and flew home.  
  
She landed in an alleyway and walked home. As she turned the corner, she saw her home and there was light coming from the door…and a person blocking the light. As she neared, she recognised it as her husband-to-be Atzirk.  
  
~Great! That's all I need: 'Pan, honey, where have you been. I've been worried sick! I thought that one of those aliens that you told me about had landed'! I only want to sleep~  
  
As she walked up the drive, he came out of the door and walked towards her. He, Atzirk, was quite a tall man: a foot taller than Pan. He had dark  
  
blond hair that was long and tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were big and hazel coloured. She had met him at her gym and fighting dojo, which she ran. They had only met six months ago and he had proposed to her when they had been together for four months. She wished that he had gone slower, but she knew that it wouldn't make a difference to the situation she was in.  
  
"Pan!" he called as he ran down the drive. He stopped as he reached her and put his arms around her waist, "where have you been? I called the dojo but you weren't there!"  
  
"I was sparring with my friends," she lied awkwardly.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah…and telling them about the wedding as well," she added.  
  
"Honey…"  
  
~Man, I hate it when he calls me that!~she thought to herself.  
  
"…why do you keep sparring with your friends instead of spending more time with me? But on the other hand it is a good thing that you told them about the big day…our big day." His grip on her waist tightened.  
  
"It's in my blood to fight, Atzirk! I can't be with you all the time!" she replied harshly while she wished that he would let her sleep instead of  
  
seducing her.  
  
"I understand Pan. Let's go inside, you must be freezing."  
  
"Not really," she said. She walked in front of him because she didn't want his hand on her shoulder, but he caught up and did what she didn't want and unable to do anything, let him.  
  
Once inside, she headed straight to their room to have a shower to wash away her troubles, but she knew that forgetting about Trunks wasn't going to be easy. But before she could even get to the stairs, Atzirk grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She let him, not wanting to hurt him by going against his grip. He pushed her against the wall gently but with force, and touched her cheek with his right hand while his other held onto her waist.  
  
"You grow more beautiful with every passing second, honey, and I can't wait to see more," he said. He leaned in to kiss her, much to Pan's annoyance as she wanted to wash and sleep, but she let him have his kiss. She had kissed many guys before, but none had kissed as mind blowing as Atzirk, but she just wasn't in the mood. When he advanced to pulling of her jeans, she pulled his hands off her. He looked at her weirdly.  
  
"No, Atzirk! I am tired and sweaty and I want to go to bed. Not tonight…another night, I promise," she said to him as he held onto her waist, which was slim and built, "please?"  
  
He abruptly let go off her and pecked her on the cheek. "On the wedding night then." And he stalked off into the kitchen.  
  
Pan was surprised by his attitude, but she knew that it was down to the fact that he had been looking forward to a night of passion. She went upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom for a hot steamy wash. She undressed and got into the shower and washed herself. Her long hair now reached down to her backside. The bathroom soon filled with steam.  
  
~I'm glad that he didn't put up a fight, otherwise I would have had to put up with it because I was in no mood for arguing back. At least he didn't realise anything was wrong with me, but it shows how he doesn't look out for my inner feelings because I wasn't acting myself at all and he just lapped it up like a sick puppy! I wonder what Trunks is doing right now…ugh! I promised myself that I would try to put that behind me and concentrate on my marriage with Atzirk…but I can't stop thinking about him, even when I knew that he's sleeping~  
  
She was so frustrated that she turned the water onto cold. She could hardly feel it for a number of reasons: she was a saiyan and that she wasn't thinking properly. The steam quickly disappeared and she started to shiver, but she didn't care: Trunks was on her mind.  
  
~Why do I keep thinking about him? Why? I need to forget about him: he won't accept me because he loves someone else and regards me as a friend!~  
  
"I need to get on with my life!" she shouted aloud. It echoed around the spacious bathroom, partly because of the volume of her voice. As she shouted this, she banged her head against the shower wall, which was tiled and her blood dripped down it. She cursed loudly when she realised the big open gash on her head then fell to the floor of the shower in tears.  
  
~I don't love Trunks~ she told her conscience.  
  
But you do.  
  
~I don't! I love At…Atzirk~  
  
Then why do you have trouble saying his name?  
  
~I don't have trouble saying his name…I love him~  
  
You don't. Your heart belongs truly to Trunks. Always has, always will.  
  
~I…I…who am I kidding? I do love Trunks, everything about him: his hair, eyes, strength…everything that Atzirk doesn't have. But I must face the fact that he has a girlfriend and is my friend! I have to let him go and only have a friendship because that is what he wants~  
  
Tears fell down her face once again, but it was mixed with blood from the bump on her head. She cursed herself and got out of the shower shivering with coldness, but she put it out of her mind and looked at the mirror. The left side of her forehead was impossible to identify, as it was bloody. She applied as much pressure as she could to it, her hands covering in blood. After about a minute, she got a small towel and wiped her brow. She could now see the cracked bump clearly, and the bleeding had finally stopped. She put her clean hand to her head to perform a technique to close up the wound. Pan hated doing this technique as is hurt, even for a saiyan, but it got rid of infection and there the scab left would go in 24 hours.  
  
~I hope Atzirk doesn't question me about this~ she thought as a dark blue energy beam escaped her hand and touched her cut. It felt as if she was being pierced with needles along with it being red-hot. She tried her best not to yell out in pain. She moved her hand back and forth along the cut until it was nothing more than a scab that was long and thin along her head. She was glad that it would disappear within 24 hours otherwise, it would be there for her wedding.  
  
~If I go through with it~ she wrapped a towel around her shivering body and sat down on the side of the bath. She couldn't be bothered to dry herself using her ki. ~Of course I'm gonna go through with it. I must forget about my love for Trunks to make him happy, even if it kills me~ She got changed into her nightdress and slipped out of the bathroom and into bed. She made a mental note not to lose control again and hurt herself. She faced away from where Atzirk would be sleeping so he wouldn't inspect her cut and she fell asleep with a picture of Trunks in her mind, trying to forget about him during her dreams.  
  
  
  
Trunks woke to the sun hitting his face and he wondered why he didn't shut the curtains last night and then he remembered. He turned to lean on his back and he felt a funny feeling hit his stomach. He tried to get rid of the memory that he had of Pan that was in his head, but he couldn't. He tried harder, pushing himself to the very limit and he succeeded instead picturing Krystal.  
  
~At least I am doing what I set out to do: to forget about Pan and let her go. She must be so happy, probably dreaming about the big day. I wonder what she will look like? I better have control over myself on her day, because I will have to go to the wedding, otherwise it's as if I am abandoning her…and she regards me as a true friend. How I wish things had turned out differently, but I promise to let her go…so that is what I will do~  
  
He realised that he was still in his clothes from yesterday, so he quickly undressed into something more comfortable: black sport trousers and a long capsule corp. tee shirt. He went into the bathroom and washed his face. He decided to go to his part of the complex to finish his paperwork and not to disturb the others as it was only 7:00.  
  
He ignored his growling stomach and set out his work on the table in the kitchen. He enjoyed being the president of the corporation and his mother was still there as the vice president. He had inherited his mother's intellectual intelligence and was just as clever as her. He also was a keen fighter.  
  
He stared at his work: formula  
  
^ ¬¬  
  
6a x} 7 (9/67) tan-1  
  
=9076-x  
  
He hated formulas but he had to write down all his work in formulas for the circuitry of the capsules, especially the ones that he was developing that would hold twice as much. He quickly finished the equation and set out drawing diagrams and labelling them for his mother. But after a while, his mind went back to Pan. He kept picturing her beauty in his head and he imagined holding her and both of them happy. He jumped out of his fantasising by banging his hand on the table, slamming his pen with him. He realised that it had made him sweat: small beads dripped down his brow. He couldn't believe that she had made him go over the top and lose control.  
  
~I know that she is beautiful and everything, but I didn't expect that! I have to let her go, she is happy with…him. If she is happy, then I am happy too. I better go down to the mall with Bra today to get something to wear. I want to make Pan happy and I also have to by her a gift~  
  
Trunks went back to his work, only to find that his stomach was rumbling more. He decided to see what was in his fridge and he settled on a large yoghurt. After he had eaten it, he heard commotion coming from downstairs. His father's ki was not in the gravity room but in the main kitchen. He decided to see what was going on. As he opened the door to his bedroom, something caught his eye. It was a picture of himself and Krystal at a club. He remembered the night like it was yesterday, and said to himself that he would have to call her.  
  
As he neared the main kitchen, he heard some of the arguing between his parents:  
  
"You are going to the wedding if it is the last thing on this planet," yelled his mom  
  
"Why would I want to go to a 'wedding' of someone who is related to kakarott? I have to train!" retaliated his dad.  
  
"For your information, we haven't seen her in nine years!"  
  
"That does not make a difference to me."  
  
"You are going to that wedding, wearing formal wear…not training clothes or clothes you wear around the house: a suit or tuxedo," said his mother.  
  
Trunks walked into the room and saw that his mom was fuming and that his dad, arms crossed, didn't care the least.  
  
"I am not going to an Earth ritual, Bulma," said Vegeta looking over to her red-hot face.  
  
"If you think you're going to get out of it that easy you have another thing coming, Vegeta. I will not fix the gravity machine or make any meals for you. You can starve for all I care…or you can just go to the wedding, wearing the clothes that I say and stay there for the whole evening: there'll be lots of food and dancing. Oh, and if you think Trunks or Bra will fix the machine for you, you had better watch out," she yelled, now turning to Trunks and relaxing her features.  
  
~Blimey! Mom sure acts like she is twenty-one again even though she is 57~  
  
"Trunks, are you hungry? I'm making waffles for breakfast," she asked him as she turned towards the cooker, still angry with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta didn't like it when his mate acted like that and he knew that the best way was to go along with it. Although he didn't like the idea of the wedding, the mention of there being food made his decision: "Okay, woman, you win. I'll go to the ceremony."  
  
"Good. You never know, but I might treat you to what you like if you don't put up a performance or embarrass me," she relied looking at him with a smile.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and sat down at the table. Trunks joined him and wiped his eyes as they were aching with tiredness. A few minutes later Bra came downstairs with a huge smile on her face. She told them that Goten had just called her and that she, Marron and him were going to the mall to look for clothes for the wedding. Trunks grinned privately. He was the only one who knew that she was dating him. Bra was annoyed when he found out, but Trunks always had to help her lie when she was going out with him. Only their mother was suspicious.  
  
"Well, good. I'll come as well as I need something to wear." said Bulma.  
  
"No! Mum…you should relax at home…I'll get you something to wear from the mall, you don't need to worry," said Bra toady.  
  
"Do you want to go on your own because you need some private time with Marron and your other 'friend'?" Bulma said placing waffles on the table.  
  
"No, mum not at all. You said that you were busy yesterday anyway." She blushed and sat down at the table.  
  
Vegeta now smirked and laughed. Trunks knew that he had probably worked it out.  
  
"Dad, why are you laughing?"  
  
"I'm laughing at your excuse for getting close and personal with Kakarott's brat," he said.  
  
"Dad!" she said looking at him sharply. After a while she spoke again, "I thought that you would have a problem with me seeing him; after all he is Goku's son…and you don't like him."  
  
"As long as the saiyan line is carrying on, I don't mind. If you one day have a brat, it will be half saiyan like you instead of being quarter saiyan like Kakarott's brat's brat."  
  
"Oh thanks dad!" she said as she cuddled him. He jumped when she caught him around the neck and he told her to let go.  
  
"So it is true then Bra. You should have told me," her mother said putting another plate of waffles on the table.  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Did you know about this Trunks?" Bulma asked him.  
  
Trunks jumped out of his daydream when his mother called him. He had been thinking about Pan. He had tried desperately to put her out of his head and succeeded, replacing her with a thought of Krystal: that was when his mother had called him.  
  
"Yeah, I did. But only because I caught them kissing about three months ago in the work shed by the main gate," he said. He was finding it easier forgetting and letting Pan go than he thought it would.  
  
Bra blushed at this comment and the family went about eating. The entire table was filled with over one hundred waffles including two bottles of syrup. Trunks told Bra that he would come with her to the mall to get something for the wedding, and their mother decided to stay at home after all.  
  
After breakfast, Bulma told Bra that Pan was having a hen night before the wedding and that they were both going along with 18, Marron, Chi-Chi, Pan's mother and her friend from her dojo Sasha. She then told Bra to tell Trunks that Videl said that Krystal could come as well as she was sure that Pan would like to meet her. Also that she could come to the wedding.  
  
When Bra told Trunks this, he wondered what Krystal would make of Pan as she was fussy with people. Then the realisation hit him. Now he would have to be even more controllable over his actions as if his girlfriend saw him drooling over Pan, he would be out of it…but he wished things had worked out differently, and that he could be with Pan. He quickly dismissed the thought out of his head, although it hurt.  
  
  
  
So, what did you think?  
  
Please R and R and flames are welcome!  
  
This fanfic will actually turn out to be long, so keep reading. The next one will be up in a week.  
  
Adios  
  
Dragon agility 


	4. A Day In My Life

Another chapter at last! And I am really beginning to like this story. I want to say a huge thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks so much!  
  
AN: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT or ever have done, if I did I wouldn't be writing this Fanfic but making it real. All is copyright of Akira Toriyama.  
  
  
  
1 But She Was Happy………………….Chapter 4  
  
Pan woke to a blinding headache. It was like a migraine but worse. However, her head had held. That was when she noticed that Atzirk's arm was around her. She groaned and then memories from the night before flashed through her memory. Her facial featured dropped and she felt her eyes beginning to sting with tears as she held them back. But she couldn't. They were silent and she wiped them with her hands, determined not to make a sound or make her eyes puffy. She glanced at the clock and it read as 5:00. She decided to go down to her dojo that was located behind the house and train. She quietly slipped out of the bed and put her fiancé's arm on the bed gently. After washing and dressing into a tee shirt, shorts and tying her hair back with a bandanna like she used to when she was little, she went into her dojo.  
  
It was an enormous room with bars and ropes for her gymnastic work on one side and punching and kicking equipment on the other side. But she set her sights on the gravity chamber that only she knew about in the basement of the dojo. Bulma had made it for her nine years ago and she had put it in a capsule. She had only put it in there after she had phoned Trunks for the first time in nine years. She couldn't control herself and instead of crying, she let her anger out by training under intense gravity. And that was what she was going to do now.  
  
She went to the control panel and put it on. Then she raised the gravity to 350 times Earth's normal gravity: the highest she had ever gone to was 200 times. She instantly felt the pull of the gravity and fell to the floor gasping for breath as it pulled on her lungs. She raised her ki as much as she could and slowly stood up. She could feel her knees buckling, but she held in best she could. After about 10 minutes, she was able to at least walk. She began by doing push-ups and press-ups and lifting weights. Perspiration trickled down her brow and got worse as she trained harder. After about an hour, she began to practice her fighting moves: kicks, punches and ki blasts. She then tried to fly and found herself being pulled down.  
  
~Come on Pan! What's wrong with you? You have saiyan blood in you, this shouldn't be a problem!~  
  
She again tried to touch the ceiling, but to no avail.  
  
"Come on!" she yelled out loud. It echoed around the room. She could feel her veins beginning to bulge as her blood circulation became faster. Her ki rose dramatically high as she put as much effort into trying to touch the ceiling.  
  
Slowly, but surely, she rose higher and higher. She could sense her own power growing bigger and bigger. A blue aura danced and swirled around her as she gained more power. Her long black hair moved and rose, splitting into chunks. She rose her ki even higher and suddenly her pupils disappeared and were replaced with bright light. The blue aura began to produce sparks and her hair became defined even more. She suddenly rose with great speed and slowed as she neared the ceiling. She reached up with her arm and gently lifted herself to touch the ceiling. Her eyes were still bright and filled with light and her hair remained the same. She then let a yell escape her lips as the aura became bigger and sparks hit the floor. This hoisted her up and she touched the ceiling. As soon as she did, her powering up failed her and she fell to the bottom of the gravity room with a  
  
loud thud. The gravity still clung her down and when she did at last open her eyes, she couldn't move.  
  
"What the hell happened?" she said out loud, "I've never felt anything like that happen before, it was as if I was being sucked inside out and like something was trying to escape me, but it failed. I'm glad it did though; who knows what would have happened."  
  
Perspiration trickled down her brow and fell to the floor. Her breathing was fast and heavy. She couldn't move an inch. It was then that Trunks came into her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to forget but the picture was staying there. She could feel her heart begin to ache as feelings washed over her. Tears came out forcefully at first, but freely afterwards. It took her a whole hour to hoist herself up and drag herself to the switch to turn the machine off. And she cried all the time. By this time, it was nearing 8:30 and she proceeded to take a quick shower and make herself breakfast, hoping that Atzirk would be hungry as well so that she could eat with him. She was going to be spending her entire life with this man and she wanted to spend some time with him, though deep inside, where she could not go, she was doing the wrong thing.  
  
  
  
Her shower was uneventful and so was breakfast. Atzirk had eaten breakfast as well, but didn't only taste the breakfast, but her lips as well. She accepted this, trying not to lose control. Her mother had also called her telling her that the hen party was still on and that they would meet at the ice cream bar called Slush's downtown. Pan was surprised when she was told that Trunks' girlfriend was coming as well and she told her mother that it was fine, although images of telling Krystal about things that would surely make her break up with him flashed across her mind.  
  
~No Pan~ she thought as her Mum talked about how excited she was on the phone, ~I mustn't do that. Trunks is a friend… that's all and he would be devastated if she broke up with him. Control yourself girl~  
  
She hung up on the phone quickly telling her Mum that someone was at the door when really she was losing control of her emotions. Atzirk returned with his tuxedo in his hand from the shop where he had just been to find her tears rolling down her smooth complexion. Pan told him that she was just so happy and excited, telling herself to feel that at the same time as Trunks was only her friend, not lover.  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly except that she stumbled across a picture album of the days of Bebi. She opened it to find pictures of herself when she was nine and pictures of Bra, her uncle Goten and Trunks. He was so young but he was still the same today. That was the only other time that she cried that day: crying for a whole hour straight until she could cry no more. At around 5:00, she began to get ready for her hen night: ice cream followed by extreme clubbing. Pan didn't feel in the mood at all even though Atzirk had told her that she was going to have a blast after his stag night was a complete success. She still had Trunks on her mind, but the thought of her friends and family seeing her upset put her right off the mood of crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks had a pretty hectic morning. He promised his mum that he would go and do some work in his office, as there was some money issues to work out. He then called Krystal to tell her about the Hen night, but she was ill and couldn't go. He told her that he would come around later and hung up, calling Videl to tell her. After that, he had a hard three hours of training with his dad. That was when his mind went back to Pan.  
  
"Son," said Vegeta while Trunks was busy doing 20,000 push-ups on his little finger.  
  
"What, Dad?"  
  
"Yesterday, when you came in from the outdoors, I noticed that you seemed a bit down."  
  
Trunks looked at his father. Normally, he would let him sort out his own problems like he was taught, but where was this leading?  
  
"You also missed your training."  
  
Trunks growled and went back to his push-ups.  
  
"I came to your room last night to see what was wrong, but you were asleep," said Vegeta.  
  
"Well, a person can sleep, Dad," Trunks replied.  
  
Vegeta knew that he had caught him out: "But not at 8:00 at night."  
  
Trunks looked at his father and that was when Pan came into his mind again. He looked to the floor and continued with his training only to find himself losing count and focusing on her. He tried desperately to replace the picture with a picture of Krystal. He eventually did, taking less time than he had that morning.  
  
~I'm getting better at letting her go~ he noted.  
  
"You can hide it from me for now, Trunks, but you can't hide it forever; whatever it is."  
  
"What if I do want to hide it?" Trunks retaliated.  
  
"You need to face your problems, boy. Keeping them inside didn't help me one bit. How on Earth did you think I got your mother as my mate?"  
  
"I said I wanted to hide it, okay?" Trunks yelled as he got up off the floor and wiped his brow with a towel.  
  
"You have Bulma's attitude: stubborn."  
  
"I don't care right now! Just leave me alone." Trunks left the room, dropping the towel on the floor.  
  
Vegeta would have usually confronted him about what he had just said and in his tone of voice, but he knew exactly what Trunks was going through.  
  
"Women trouble!" he said continuing his training and making a mental note to tell Bulma.  
  
Later that day after a lunch: Bra, Marron, Trunks and Goten went to the mall to get their outfits. Goten and Trunks took half an hour to find what they wanted: Goten bought an orange suit complete with tie while Trunks bought grey trousers, and a light blue shirt to wear along with a grey jacket as he hated ties. But Marron and Bra went around the mall around a thousand times. They had to buy two outfits: one for the hen night and one for the wedding along with a pair of shoes. Along with stopping for ice cream, Bra, and Goten going missing (They masked their Trunks and Marron found them kissing) they didn't get home until 5:00. Trunks rushed out to Krystals while Bra got ready for the hen night.  
  
But before Trunks reached the door, his mother confronted him about the incident in the gravity room.  
  
"Trunks, your Father tells me that you were in a bit of a mood while you were training today."  
  
"Mum, it was nothing. I only got annoyed because he told me what to do when it is my decision what I do."  
  
"He knows what it's about Trunks," his mother said toady.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look Trunks. Your father knows that you're experiencing women problems. Has Krystal dumped you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No! She would never do that. She loves me too much. Unlike all the other bimbos who were only after my money rather than my heart," Trunks replied matter of factly.  
  
"So you are saying that your father is wrong in thinking that?"  
  
"Yeah Mum!" he said raising his voice in annoyance.  
  
"Look, I am only trying to help. But if you are in a pickle, you can talk to me."  
  
"Who says I am in a pickle?" Trunks replied looking away to the floor, lowering his voice.  
  
Bulma then knew that he was lying.  
  
"Look," she began, "you just pay attention to what I said. I'm not implying anything but you need to listen to me if you want things to work out. Have a good time at Krystal's and remember that if you need me, just find me."  
  
"Thanks, mum. You're the best."  
  
"Remember that!" she said as Trunks left and closed the door.  
  
He flew all the way taking only half a minute. He had bought her a card saying 'Get Well Soon' and also some flowers; her favourites: roses. He wondered if she was coming to the wedding but he secretly hoped that she wouldn't.  
  
He got out his keys and opened the door, calling her. She eventually called back in a croak voice. He went into the lounge to see his girlfriend lying on the sofa, a box of tissues by her side.  
  
"Looks like someone has a very bad cold," he cooed.  
  
"Very funny, Trunks." She moved her legs so that he could sit down, but before he did, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, her card and her roses. She thanked him and he sat down. Trunks felt sorry for her as him being half-saiyan, he never got ill. However, he could feel ache in his heart so he ignored it, easily.  
  
Krystal was not like Pan in any way. She wasn't a brunette but a blonde. Her hair was long and there wasn't trace of Brown in sight. Her eyes were a very dark blue. She was not tomboy like Pan. Instead she loved shopping and beauty and always made sure that her make-up and nails were perfect: making her very fussy. She wore a dressing gown. Her nose was very red and every time she spoke, she added a 'n' to the end of words because of her clamed nose.  
  
"So, do you have any idea who you caught the cold of?"  
  
"Well, it certainly wasn't you, Trunks," she said, "you are a saiyan and you said they never get ill. I wish I was like that."  
  
"Oh yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Yep! I wish I could have gone to the hen night tonight," she said miserably.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I bought the most amazing dress to wear and was looking forward to meeting Pan as you say that she is an excellent person."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is something wrong Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"No, not at all. Just happy to see you that's all!" he said.  
  
"Here, have a sweet."  
  
They were his favourites; in fact, he hadn't even told her that they were.  
  
"Who told you that they were my favourites?"  
  
"Bra," she replied and then sneezing.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing. I wish there was something I could do to help," he said putting his arm around her.  
  
Krystal thought about it for a minute and then remembered.  
  
"You can give me a massage. My neck is killing me and you are good at them."  
  
"Let me guess who told you that…Bra?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What else did she tell you?"  
  
"Only that you make the best milkshakes in the world, once blew up your kitchen and that you have a serious crush on your friend Pan."  
  
Trunks suddenly looked away from what he was staring at and made eye contact with her. His heart began to beat very fast and he could feel himself getting hot.  
  
~How on Earth? She knows! She…she can't! Bra couldn't know about it so how does she?~  
  
Trunks was struck out of his thoughts by Krystal calling his name and by tapping him on the face.  
  
"Trunks? What's wrong? You're all tensed up," she said stroking his face.  
  
~That's weird. She didn't have a go at me. I must have been imagining it~  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"What?!" he asked, his voice rising.  
  
"Are you alright? You sort of blanked out and tensed up," she replied somewhat scared. She reached up to feel his head, "Blimey! You're boiling hot!"  
  
"I'm…I'm s…sorry Krystal," he stammered. ~What the hell is happening to me?~  
  
"You look rough Trunks. You should get more sleep, Twunks," she said comforting him while messing up his hair.  
  
"Oi!" he retaliated sorting out his hair.  
  
She pulled him into a deep kiss. It lasted at least a minute before Trunks broke it.  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
"Why?" she asked looking upset, "I was hoping you would stay the night and you said that you weren't busy."  
  
"My Mum told me that I had to sort out the lab. We had a bit of an accident with the chemicals before I came over. I need to clean it," he lied.  
  
"Tomorrow then."  
  
"After the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe, I'll catch the bouquet of flowers…" she giggled.  
  
"Yeah." He leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She had been dropping hints of engagement for a while now and Trunks was going to ask her soon, but now a new feeling in his heart seemed to stop him, even though he had planned to buy the ring by the end of the week and surprise her on her birthday that was in five days time. He cursed himself as he thought this. He was supposed to be letting Pan go and forgetting his love for her, not trying to forget about his life with Krystal and going with Pan. He kicked the lamp post that he passed as he walked down the street. It bent in half and he flew away.  
  
  
  
When he got home, Bra and his mother were already ready to go. He said goodbye and then rushed to the gravity room. Vegeta was in there and when Trunks walked in he said: "Don't say a word."  
  
His ki was raging and he needed to lose some sweat. Vegeta smirked and went about practising his meditating. Neither said a word to each other until Vegeta heard his stomach rumbling.  
  
"So what's got you all humped up?"  
  
"Well, Mum said you knew."  
  
"I see that your mother had a word with you then: you mate has left you."  
  
"No!" Trunks said angrily.  
  
"Then what is it…in love with someone else?" he asked, smirking.  
  
Trunks sort of lost control in his head and directed a punch in the side of Vegeta's head. He didn't expect it, so went crashing to the floor opposite. Trunks was in super saiyan level two and had a menacing look in his eyes. Nevertheless, his father got the best of him and in the blink of an eye had Trunks pinned to the floor, himself also in super saiyan level two.  
  
"Trunks…"  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry," Trunks said looking slightly scared and returning to normal state.  
  
Vegeta saw the pain and anger in his eyes, which he knew were the best places to look for emotion. Then he too returned to normal state and helped him up.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You have been acting weird lately."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What has your mate done, or what have you done?"  
  
"Nothing Dad!" said Trunks, looking at him.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Oh!" Trunks thought for a moment. Then, "Dad, I love someone else. Okay?"  
  
"You should have told me in the first place instead of resorting to anger, that is weak. I don't make promises, but I won't tell your mother." Vegeta said.  
  
"Thanks, Dad." And with that, he left the room, trying to let Pan go every step of the way. He did: letting her go was much, much easier than he thought at first.  
  
  
  
Pan looked at herself in the mirror. She wore purple dress that shimmered in the light. It was low cut and tied at the back of her neck. She hardly ever wore any of these type of clothes because she was a class A tomboy. Well, she once was a huge tomboy, loved fighting and being with the fighters. But now she was more like a woman. She did wear normal clothes instead of chains in her belt, but her bandanna stayed always. But tonight, her bandanna was put away and she had her long black hair up. It was fresh from being washed and dried quickly and she used her best clip to put it up. Before she used to hate make-up and never wore it but now she did wear it, nothing over the top: just pale natural colours. She used to hate shopping but now loved it although not as much as Bra or Marron did.  
  
~That reminds me. I'm going to be seeing them tonight and all the other girls too. I wonder what Bulma looks like~  
  
For nine whole years, her family was kept to itself and only six months ago did she return. In those six months she set up her dojo and met Atzirk. Nobody knew that she and her parents had returned until she and her family gave her Grandma and Grandpa a surprise visit when she was engaged. They would have gone sooner if it wasn't for all the hassle with the house they used to live in. She was surprised to see Goten as he looked exactly the same as before only taller. Her grandparents had given them the numbers of everyone and from there they called everyone to tell them about the wedding. Pan would be seeing her two old best friends, Bulma and 18 for the first time in nine years. And then tomorrow she would be seeing Vegeta, Krillen and Yamcha with his wife and twin kids. (AN: I don't now if Yamcha or Krillen are alive after Super 17 and Li Shenron appeared but in this they are alive, well and old)  
  
She then heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her black bag, flew down the stairs to avoid tripping up and opened the door. Her mother was there and they both drove off towards Slush's.  
  
  
  
Trunks was dead tired so decided to retire to bed early at only 8:00. His mother and sister had left an hour ago and by now the party was underway. He thought about Pan for one last time and fell asleep muttering only four words: I Love You Pan.  
  
  
  
Another chapter added at last. The next chapter will be about the hen night and what happens there and the chapter after that will be when things do hot up a lot! Thanks to all who reviewed. You are the best! If you like B/V's and T/P's then check out these people:  
  
Ember Gansta Videl Pudgoose Hibari Heza Selenity Jade Veggie-Trunks Bulma-chan Catgirl26 Ditchertypepersonbum Trunks-girl Gie Mia Skywalker Vegetalover Rapunzel  
  
Kira-Anne Android Eighteen Princess Panchii DBZChicka Goku'sgirl AMCM74 Veggie's girl  
  
Adios!  
  
Dragon Agility 


	5. Ice Cream and a Song to Remember

Again, thanks to all who reviewed. I have had a hectic week with school (we have to wear school uniform) with all the stupid coursework, but hey, I have to learn.  
  
AN: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT or ever have done, if I did I wouldn't be writing this Fanfic but making it real. All is copyright of Akira Toriyama.  
  
I do not own the song in this fic, it belongs to Nickleback and is copyright.  
  
But She Was Happy…………………Chapter 5  
  
Pan was on her way to Slush's with her mother. Videl was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps and her hair was down (AN: her hair is long).  
  
"So how have you been with the preparations?" Videl asked.  
  
"Alright. You have done most of the work Mum. I've only picked the bridesmaids and pageboys and the cake and where the celebration afterwards is. You have done the rest."  
  
"That reminds me, Pan. You do have a best man don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Mum," Pan replied, "Atzirk picked his brother Lewis to have the honours."  
  
"Who are the pageboys again?"  
  
"My future nephews: Shawn and Akira. The bridesmaids are Sasha, you know my friend from the dojo and I've decided to ask Bra and Marron as well."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Videl and she screeched the car to a halt on a side road.  
  
"Mum! Don't kill me before my wedding!"  
  
"But Pan, the wedding is tomorrow and the bridesmaids and pageboys have to have a special uniform. Bra and Marron don't even know yet; you haven't seen them in nine years: there won't be any time."  
  
"Mum, again you are ruling my life," said Pan looking at her mother with a glare, "You wanted me to have a party at the new hall they have got in town, but I didn't want that. And you still booked it! You wanted a dress with lace, but I didn't. That's why I changed it. You ordered some dresses and suits to be made for the pageboys and bridesmaids but I stopped it. They will be wearing any suit and dress they want and will be having a tulip flower attached to themselves to show what they are, okay?" Pan said this in one breath and her eyes were defined. She had an angry look on her face.  
  
Her mother was shocked at her anger. ~I only did those things to help her. I thought she wanted a traditional wedding~  
  
Pan then realised what she had done. Her face expression relaxed and she looked away:  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mum."  
  
"Oh Pan, it's okay. I'm only trying to help you and make sure that everything goes according to plan. You should have told me about what you wanted. I'm sorry," her mother said, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"It's my fault that I got angry and lost control Mum, not yours. It's just that I can't take anymore of this hassle. It's just too rushed and I feel like I'm going crazy over everyone making it a fuss."  
  
"Pan…"  
  
"It is too rushed Mum!" she began, a single tear rolling down her face, "Atzirk and I have only been together for six months and we are already getting married. I wish he had gone slower and never asked me that in the first place."  
  
Videl knew exactly why: "Pan, you mustn't say that! I felt the same way about it as well and your father and I had been together for a year. You just  
  
get overwhelmed by all the people and by what is going to happen. You love Atzirk very much and tomorrow will be the best day of your life. Don't let it get to you." Pan was pulled into an embrace that she gladly excepted. Another tear fell down her face.  
  
~But that's just it! I don't love him~  
  
After a while, they pulled apart and continued the drive to downtown.  
  
"You better sort out your make-up Pan, your mascara's all run." Videl watched as Pan got her mascara out of her bag and cleaned herself up. She smiled as she thought that her little girl would never be like a proper woman, but she was. She used to play and dress like a boy but now she was a woman.  
  
Pan had nearly lost all her self-control just then so she quickly tried to forget about Trunks. She thought about the good time she would be having tonight and that cheered her up, but then she thought about her wedding tomorrow and if she could go through with it: that made her upset. But then she spotted Slush's. It was just how she remembered it. Lights illuminated every bit of it and it was huge: the biggest ice cream parlour for miles. They made the best ice creams she had ever tasted and that was what cheered her up again.  
  
Videl quickly parked and they both walked to the front where they would be meeting.  
  
"Mum," asked Pan, "how will we recognise them and how will they recognise us?"  
  
"Well, Bulma and Bra have the bluest hair I know. 18? Well, her eyes are what we'll recognise, but I don't know how we will recognise Marron. But she'll be with 18 anyway. How old will she be right now?"  
  
"Umm…23. Yeah, 23."  
  
"What about ki?"  
  
"Oh, you know I am so stupid Mum! I can identify them by their ki!"  
  
They waited for a few more minutes when they heard a voice calling:  
  
"Videl!"  
  
Both Pan and her mother turned to their left and Pan immediately recognised Marron's ki. And that was definitely 18's voice.  
  
"Mum, it's Marron and 18!"  
  
Out of the crowd, they saw two women with blonde hair. One had long hair while the other had short hair that came up to her chin. They both ran up to Pan and her mother and threw their hands around them. They had not seen each other in nine years and reunions like these won't happen everyday.  
  
"Marron! How you look the same as you did all those years ago. Only your hair is so much longer! I've missed you and your company so much!"  
  
"Pan, I haven't seen you since you were a little nine year old. You haven't changed much either. Still the same eyes and face except that you're taller."  
  
It took a while for them to say their hellos and get up to date with what they looked like. It was quite emotional, they had a lot too talk about and then they waited for Bra, Bulma, Chi-chi and Sasha. Chi-chi arrived first and then Sasha. They all complimented each other on their outfits and then they heard a voice that they were all familiar with except for Sasha:  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TRYING TO RUN ME OVER WHILE I'M CAPSULATING MY CAR? GET OUT OF HERE YOU PRICK!"  
  
They then saw Bulma, red faced and angry, putting her car into a capsule. Bra was with her and both would have looked quite the same had it not been for the difference in length of their hair and what they were wearing. Bra saw them all and immediately her eyes fell on Pan and Videl. She ran up to Pan and threw her arms around her neck.  
  
"My kami! You look so much like the old Pan I used to play with, but you've grown up so much! I can't believe that you're actually wearing a dress and make-up since you swore to me all those years ago that you would never do that! Oh my kami, you must come shopping with Marron and I one day!"  
  
"Bra! Calm down, you're giving me a headache. Goten was right when he said that you had the loudest mouth in the universe!"  
  
"He said that, did he?" asked Bra, her features turning into a frown.  
  
"Umm…but in a nice sort of way!" Pan said sweatdropping, ~What was that about? Good thing I lied~  
  
"Oh, Pan! You look so grown up, even though I'm a year older that you! I can't believe that we lost touch!"  
  
"I know!" said Pan, "I expected you to come here with thigh high boots, collar around your neck and those gloves you used to wear!"  
  
Bra laughed, "I let that go ages ago! After you left, I decided that dressing like that was getting boring so I cut back on the gloves, boots and mini  
  
skirts. Nevertheless, I still kept my charm on the clothes and wore trousers and jeans instead. The make-up is still there!"  
  
They both laughed and Bulma said her hellos. Pan said that she didn't look like she was nearing sixty at all, but at least 15 years younger. Bulma said to knock it off, although she said that she still had that type of energy.  
  
Slush's was quite packed, but Videl had reserved a table for them at the back of the parlour where it was quieter. They chose a table that had a big semi-circular sofa on one side and a bench on the other. Talk started immediately.  
  
"So, you're Pan's best friend?" asked Marron while Videl, Bulma 18 and Chi- Chi chatted to themselves.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Sasha." She smiled. She had long brown hair that reached to her shoulders. Her blue eyes mixed well with her hair although it was an odd combination.  
  
"How did you meet?" asked Bra.  
  
"Well, Pan runs a dojo on this city," Bra and Marron look at each other and smirk, "and we met there."  
  
"I knew that the old Pan I knew was still there somewhere!" laughed Marron.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sasha.  
  
Pan blushed.  
  
"Well," began Bra, "Pan isn't as innocent as she looks. When she was eight years old, she was the best tomboy you could find. You should have seen her with the chain she used to wear around herself! She's always loved fighting."  
  
"I guessed that she loved fighting, but I never knew she was a tomboy. When we are training at the dojo, she wears baggy t-shirts and an orange bandanna," said Sasha.  
  
"You mean her orange bandanna," said Marron.  
  
"But when she's out and about, she's a well classy dresser!"  
  
"Then she does take after me!" chimed Bra, "we must hit the mall one time."  
  
"Great idea Bra," said Pan.  
  
A man came round asking what they wanted. Pan remembered coming here all the time with Bra, Marron, Goten and Trunks. ~Those were the days~ she thought. But she dismissed her happiness by ordering two supreme specials with chocolate syrup. These could feel up to six people each and they were ordering two?!  
  
"Two?" asked 18.  
  
"Mum, we used to order that many between five of us!"  
  
"Really? Where does it all go?" asked Sasha.  
  
"Umm…well, Goten; my friend and Trunks; Bra's brother have big stomachs and a huge appetite for ice cream!" said Marron.  
  
"I mean, Goten; he's my uncle, you can definitely call him the ice cream king! He even ate a lot of ice cream before I left," said Pan.  
  
"He still does!"  
  
"Is he still with Paris? I forget to ask him when I saw him last," said Pan.  
  
Marron stifled a giggle: "No! He broke up with her a long time ago, right after you left."  
  
"What a bad time to leave!"  
  
"How old is Goten if he is your uncle?" asked Sasha.  
  
"He's 26 years, 1 month, 4 days…" she looks at her watch… "3 hours, 47 minutes and…six seconds!" said Bra triumphantly.  
  
"How on earth did you know that?" asked Pan.  
  
"I just know when he was born," she replied blushing.  
  
"So, are any of your friends single?" asked Sasha.  
  
"No!" said Bra straight away.  
  
Pan was beginning to get confused with Bra's behaviour.  
  
"Trunks has a girlfriend called Krystal," said Marron.  
  
"So, who is Goten with…another one of his 'girlfriends' or is it serious?" asked Pan, trying not to hear Trunks being mentioned.  
  
Bra blushed a deep shed of red.  
  
"Me," she said bluntly.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you serious? I never guessed that you two would become an item. He never mentioned to me that he liked you. So are you serious or just going along with it, and how did it come about?" asked Pan shocked.  
  
"Well, we are serious even though we have been going out for around five months. Marron knew straight away about it, but I didn't tell Trunks because I knew he would mock me, but he found out. I had it all wrong though: instead of teasing me, he helped me keep quiet about it until when Mum and Dad found out this morning."  
  
"This morning?"  
  
"Yeah…Dad figured it out when I said that I didn't want Mum to come shopping with me because Goten was coming with us and we… you know," went on Bra.  
  
"Tell them how you came about, Bra," said Marron.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know!" said Sasha.  
  
"Okay." They all leaned in to listen to Bra.  
  
"Well, Mum had sent me to go to his house to collect some things that Chi- Chi, his Mum, had made and as my parents have a sweet tooth, they always try Chi-Chi's new cakes and biscuits. When I got there, Goten was being told off for ruining her cake. He still lives with his parents because his Mum won't let him live in a flat or his own house until he has a suitable girlfriend and you can never mess with Chi-Chi. Anyway, I received the cake and as Goten wasn't doing anything, he decided to come along with me, saying that he might as well spar with Trunks. On the way, we have to go past the mall, and I saw the most amazing thing…"  
  
"What was it Bra?" asked Pan.  
  
"A sale!"  
  
The others let out all the air in their lungs and looked at Bra in exasperation.  
  
"Did you fly or drive to his house?" asked Sasha.  
  
The others looked at each other thinking how did she know but Pan came to the rescue.  
  
"Don't worry, she knows and can fly as well."  
  
"Ohh!"  
  
"So," continued Bra, "while he waited with two meringue pies in his hands, I spent money on three dresses. By the time I was coming out of the store, it was evening and the sun was beginning to set. Goten was a bit annoyed at me, but shook it off and we continued back to capsule corp. On the way, I started to tease him about managing to convince his latest girlfriend that he was a psycho. I had had a little crush on him for a while then and I knew he had broken up with someone.  
  
He got annoyed and started to yell at me, but in a joking kind of way because he thought that it was funny too. As I was holding the other meringue, I quickly put my hand in it and took a handful and guess where I threw it: right in his face! It was so funny and I burst out laughing, but he got me back as well. After a few handfuls each, he said that his Mum would definitely kill him this time as he had managed to destroy another two cakes. Nevertheless, I hit him with more cake.  
  
And soon we were on the ground by a little stream. He hid so I came out of my safety spot and went to look for him and he jumped right out from behind a tree and pinned me to the ground. I had meringue in my hair and all over my face. It had caused my mascara to run, and when I did get home, it took four hours to get myself completely perfect again.  
  
As he pinned me to the ground, he said that I looked cute with all the cake in my hair. I laughed and threw more in his hair…but then he leaned in close to me and I lifted my head towards his and…"  
  
"Okay, we get the picture," said Pan and Sasha.  
  
"So had did you meet Atzirk, Pan?" asked Marron.  
  
Pan was hoping that it wouldn't get into this subject but she had to face the facts and tell them, even though their love wasn't real.  
  
~Don't say that, Pan! You do love Atzirk~ she convinced herself.  
  
"Well, I met him at the dojo, thought he was fit, he asked me out and things went from there."  
  
"You must really love each other if you met only six months ago," said Marron.  
  
Before Pan could answer, the ice creams arrived and Marron forgot about her question. Pan was relieved, just in case she broke down. The ice cream was delicious: swirls of vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, mint and lemon ice cream with nuts and chocolate syrup, topped with flakes of chocolate. They has such a laugh trying to eat all of the ice cream, which was easy as they had two saiyan stomachs and Sasha even spilt some down her black dress which made them all fuss over it, but it was eventually cleaned. After that they talked about some funny things that happened in their lives including the incident with Pan and the puppy (AN: I don't even want to go there ^~^)  
  
Pan told them what Atzirk looked like and what she did on her travels before she returned. They were set to hit the club at around 9:00 and as it grew nearer to that time, Pan thought that now was the perfect chance to tell Bra and Marron about their special part in the wedding.  
  
"Bra, Marron, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" they said in unison.  
  
"Well, when I phoned you up Marron to tell you about the wedding you were so excited about seeing me and when I talked to Tru…your brother Bra, he said that you would be really excited about it so," Bra and Marron were waiting in anticipation… "Can you two be my bridesmaids along with Sasha tomorrow?"  
  
Bra squealed in excitement and Marron let her jaw fall to the floor.  
  
"Of course, Pan! I'll be delighted to be one of your bridesmaids!" exclaimed Marron.  
  
"Wow, Pan! It will be an honour…what will we wear though? We haven't been measured or anything," her face fell in horror, "and I spent seven hundred bucks on a dress on my credit card!"  
  
Pan laughed at her friend's face: "Thanks for saying yes; and no, you won't need to be measured because you won't be in a special uniform only a  
  
lily pinned onto your dress."  
  
"Thank god for that!" said Marron.  
  
After a few more chats, they decided to hit the club. It was a new club on the west side of town called 'The Matrix Xperience' and had just opened but it had great reviews. Videl and Pan took Marron, Bra and Sasha with them while 18 and Chi-Chi went with 18 in her car as Bulma, Chi-Chi and Sasha had their cars in capsules. It wasn't along drive and as soon as they turned the corner, they saw the massive queues to get in. They all  
  
groaned as they knew it would take ages to get in, but Videl was smiling. As soon as they had parked, they followed Videl and were surprised when she started to walk past the queues towards the entrance.  
  
"Hi Videl," said a woman by the doors.  
  
"Hi Carrie, could you get us in?"  
  
"I don't know," Carrie replied.  
  
"It's my daughter's hen night."  
  
"In that case," said Carrie, "I'll let you in. How many?"  
  
"Umm…nine of us."  
  
"That will be…£89.91."  
  
"Mum, let me pay."  
  
"No." Videl paid and as soon as they entered, they were met with loud music, very loud music. The latest song by Darude was playing and Pan began to bop her head  
  
~I've had such a blast so far, hopefully nothing will happen to make me remember about my problem. Remember, you are going to get married tomorrow so this will be your only hen night ever as you will be spending the rest of your life with…that man. Oh my God! I can't even say his name! Am I going to break down or hold on. I will hold on, definitely…hopefully~  
  
They went to the bar and ordered: three Barcardi Breezers, a lager, two white wines and three Hooch's. They managed to find a table and sat down to drink while the music rang overhead. That was when they noticed that this wasn't the ground floor. Bra, Pan, Sasha, Marron and Bulma walked towards a railing that overlooked something and it was a basement. They could see more than one hundred people dancing to the music and a DJ jamming his tunes in front of them. They looked up and saw another floor. There were lights everywhere and that was when they noticed that their teeth had gone blue in the light.  
  
"Wow!" said Marron, "it's that reflective light that makes everything that's white go blue."  
  
"Look at me!" shouted Sasha over the music. They all looked at Sasha and laughed. She was wearing a white dress and now she was blue.  
  
Bulma got an idea: "You enjoy yourselves. I'm just going to ask the others something…"  
  
The young friends looked at each other and laughed. Just then, Hey Baby by No Doubt blasted through the club and they all looked at each other. Running down the stairs, Bra nearly tripped on her three-inch heels and Sasha bumped into a few people. They joined the club people, moving towards the middle of the crowd and dancing to the song. It was remix and had them all over the place.  
  
~My first time in a club and it is great! I wonder why Atzirk didn't bring me to a club when we were dating; always those fancy restaurants. Oh well, might as well enjoy my only hen night~ she thought sadly, but then another of her favourite songs came on: Papercut by Linkin Park.  
  
After that song, there was Am to Pm by Christina Milian, Bye Bye Bye by N*Sync and then I Gotta Get Through This by David Beddingfield.  
  
They returned to their table to find it unoccupied. They glanced to the dance floor on their floor that they didn't notice before and saw their parents dancing. They laughed so much, thinking that some 45+ adults were getting to the groove on Bon Jovi. They drunk all their drinks and got another round. And then another, but they had a race with this one. Bra, Pan and Sasha were competing against eachother. Bra was winning until she clutched her head with pain and spat most of what was in her mouth all over the table. Pan and Sasha laughed, but continued drinking. Pan and Sasha already had their heads spinning with two Bacardi Breezers and this was their first lager, but they continued. Pan was victorious. Sasha lost by at least a gulp but all the friends were still feeling giddy, even Marron!  
  
Then, Fat Lip by Sum41 came on and that was when the adults returned. Bulma and Chi-Chi saw how they were laughing and realised that they were starting to become pissed. They whispered to themselves about how they reminded them of when they were young.  
  
The friends clambered their way to the dance floor downstairs where there was more atmosphere and got down to a groove. But Bulma called them up at the end of the song and that was when they were caught off guard. They all shrieked when they were sprayed with vibrant spray of orange, pink and green. Now, not only did their teeth shine, but the spray turned hard and shined too. They could be seen for miles. To them, they thought that they were drunk because of the dizzy feeling I their heads, but that was only the beginning signs, but they didn't know that so they decided to get water from the bar. Bra, Marron and Sasha had been to a club before but never had they ordered such strong alcoholic drinks.  
  
Pan then heard the DJ say that there was a competition, a singing competition. Knowing what she was doing only slightly because of her first ever signs of becoming pissed, she signed to sing a song. The others said that they would join in with her and they decided to sing How You Remind Me by Nickleback:  
  
1 Never made it as a wise man,  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing,  
  
Tied of living like a blind man,  
  
Sick of sucking out a sense of feeling  
  
And this is how you remind me.  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong, I've been down, right to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream: 'are we having fun yet?'  
  
Yet, yet, yet, oh no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, oh no  
  
It's not like I didn't know that  
  
I did love you and I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
'Cos living with me must have damn near killed you  
  
And this is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong, I've been down, right to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream: 'are we having fun yet?'  
  
Yet, yet, yet, oh no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, oh no  
  
2 Never made it as a wise man,  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong, I've been down, right to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream: 'are we having fun yet?'  
  
Yet, yet, yet, oh no, are we having fun yet?  
  
Yet, yet, yet, oh no, are we having fun yet?  
  
Everyone clapped as Pan and her vocals finished the song. They all laughed hysterically, even though they weren't even that pissed. Someone was watching Pan though.  
  
"She's cute, in fact gorgeous. I'll easily be able to win her tonight and get a good night…an invigorating night…………."  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! Therefore, who is the man, and will that be Pan's only hen night or will she be having another one on her wedding with Trunks? Stay here.  
  
I'd also like to say an enormous thank you to all who reviewed, especially Dr. Squiee who has reviewed to every chapter so far.  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
"Who are you?" asked Pan. "Someone with talent, looks and an impressive tongue that wants to be in your mouth." "…" "have another drink," said ? ~as long as she keeps drinking, she's mine~  
  
  
  
Dragon agility 


	6. A Time To Think

A thanks to all who reviewed. I haven't been updating this one as frequently as I have been due to my other story and a bit of writer's block (my first time!)  
  
Some have been asking when will the romance blossom between Trunks and Pan. Let's see……………………………………………………………...  
  
……………………………………NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
  
  
1 But She Was Happy………………chapter six  
  
  
  
Pan, Bra, Marron and Sasha clapped with everyone else when they found out that they had won the contest; and the prize was…one free drink for all of them!  
  
So they continued to drink and drink and drink and drink. The other guests of the hen night could see them at the bar due to the reflective paint that they had on them.  
  
"If they don't stop drinking, they'll have a bad hangover tomorrow," said Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry. They're saiyans. They don't have hangovers. Well…according to Gohan they don't," said Videl, taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"What about Marron? She is no saiyan and she will have a hangover tomorrow. What time do we have to be at the church tomorrow, again?" asked 18.  
  
"Well, it starts at midday. Get to the church for at least half past eleven. Pan better wake up tomorrow. She has to be up by at least seven if she wants to look her best and believe me, she will. Especially with Chi- Chi's help."  
  
"Yes, Videl," said Chi-Chi, "I will make my Granddaughter look beautiful!"  
  
They continued chatting for a long time about the wedding and they all heard about Bulma's escapade with Vegeta and the suit.  
  
Meanwhile, the friends were still drinking!  
  
"Hey, Sasha. Ever felt such pain in your head?" asked Marron who was clutching her head.  
  
"No! Pan, you have really done it this time. You have made us pissed, really pissed. I feel like an elephant!" moaned Bra.  
  
"I've never got drunk before, Bra. And I intend to see what it feels like by the end of tonight," said Pan, gulping down the last bit of her Hooch.  
  
The evening went on. Music and dancing mixed with drinking and beer was the height of the night.  
  
After a little rest, another one of their favourite songs came onto the box: Julie, by Ali G and Shaggy. They loved this song and everyone else in the club as well. They rushed to the dance floor. Just as Sasha got there, a nice looking and I mean, nice looking guy asked her to dance. She agreed, whispering to Pan how fit he looked.  
  
Soon, Pan got tired out. She decided to go and get a drink to clear her head and she decided on a glass of water. As she was finishing it, a man came up to her and sat next to her.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
Pan looked in his direction to meet with the ugliest face she had ever seen. She scanned him, to his delight, and looked back up at his face.  
  
~What is he playing at, this geezer? I am getting married tomorrow and I don't want to be in the face of a whore~  
  
"Can I have a small bottle of Carlsberg please?" asked Pan, hoping that he would go. She wasn't in the mood for water anymore.  
  
Just as she was about to pay, he stepped in.  
  
"I'll pay for that."  
  
"You don't have to, you know," said Pan.  
  
"Let me."  
  
~Well, if it saves me money let him pay for it. He has it all wrong, thinking that I'm single. I'm not at all, although, I wish I was…and with Trunks~  
  
Pan could feel her emotions kicking in, so mentally kicked herself.  
  
~Pan, it's time for a plan. Make him think that you are interested and save money due to all the drinks he will buy you~  
  
"Who are you?" asked Pan.  
  
"Someone with talent, looks and an impressive tongue that wants to be in your mouth."  
  
"……….."  
  
"Have another drink…."  
  
"Pan, my name's Pan," she said.  
  
~He is gross! But he is buying the drinks~  
  
~As long as she gets as pissed as possible, she's mine~  
  
He smirked to himself and watched her drown the beer in about a minute. She asked for another and again let him pay. She was taking him for a fool.  
  
1.1 Several drinks later… I mean a lot later, let's say, five drinks later?!  
  
"Would you like another, honey?" he asked, smiling at his success.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, head in her arms. She had an empty glass in her hand and was fiddling with it. A full glass that she droned down slowly eventually replaced it. Suddenly, she spit what she had in her mouth onto the bar and laughed. Yes, laughed.  
  
He looked at her funnily, then asked her:  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Pan looked up at him with drunken eyes.  
  
"I'm just thinking about my fiancée," she replied.  
  
He gulped: "Fiancée?"  
  
"Yeah. I just want to see the look on his face when I tell him that I love someone else."  
  
"So, you're getting married but love someone else?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who is he?" he asked.  
  
Pan again burst out laughing. This time, she got up and pushed herself away from the bar. Because of her drunkenness, she couldn't even stand up straight and would have fallen to the floor had it not been for the man that had been buying her the drinks. He lifted her up.  
  
Pan's vision was blurry. She couldn't see his face properly, but a picture of Trunks came into her head and replaced the blurry vision.  
  
"Trunks," she said blandly. She put her hand to his face.  
  
"Who? Umm…yeah, that's my name," he lied. He knew that he was going to get what he wanted, a good night with her.  
  
Pan leaned against his chest, thinking that it was Trunks.  
  
"Dance with me," she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
He immediately dragged her to the dance floor. Faithless was playing. She started to dance wildly and he joined in with her hip movements. He placed his hands on her hips and danced so close to her that no trace of light could be seen. Towards the end of the song, she turned herself around to face him. She placed her hands on his chest. As the song ended and another one started, she looked up to him and put her hand on his face.  
  
"Trunks," she whispered.  
  
The man, seeing his chance, crushed his lips to hers. In her drunken state, Pan was not surprised by the act, so joined in. She knew that he was a very bad kisser, by the way he bit over her lip. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, while her arms encircled his neck. She was finally with Trunks, finally. Then it hit her.  
  
Her senses returned to normal. The pain in her head was gone, and she could see. And her mind didn't say Trunks, but pervert. She broke the kiss immediately, purposely and forcefully grazing her teeth over his lips. She looked into his eyes. Rage slowly built up inside of her. It clicked.  
  
"You pervert!" she exclaimed. She slapped him across the face, as gently as she could to avoid making a scene, but to him it was pure torture. He nearly fell over. As he got up, she lifted her knee to meet him where it hurt. He doubled over in pain and mumbled: "You…you, alien!" and went off towards the bar.  
  
Pan felt tears coming to her eyes, and she touched her lips. She could still taste him. She pushed past everyone and ran into the bathroom.  
  
She put her hands on either side of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see that her eyes were puffy and tears came out of them. No one else was in the bathroom. She then threw up. After that, she cracked the mirror with her fist as it went flying onto the mirror.  
  
~How could you, Pan~ she thought, ~You are getting married tomorrow and you go and kiss another man? What happened to your self-control? You are a saiyan. You love Atzirk and this is your hen night, not a prostitute hang out~  
  
She wiped her eyes.  
  
~But that isn't the truth, is it. You thought that he was Trunks, which means that you think about him more than your damn fiancée~  
  
It was truth that dawned on her again, but she let it go. She waited until her eyes returned to normal, but it was slow going.  
  
"Come on," she said to herself, "What happened to the Pan that was a tomboy and never acted like this?"  
  
But she knew that she had changed. She still loved to fight, but was now a woman who also loved to act like one.  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall. It read: 11:47. She decided to get back to the table while the others danced. At around three minutes to midnight, Pan's mother came back with Chi-Chi, 18 and Bulma, all very worn out. Videl said that they were all in for a surprise at midnight and they wondered what it was, even Videl didn't know what it was. The others came back as they were talking about it, but no one noticed Pan's unusual behaviour. Then the DJ announced that the bubble party was about to start.  
  
Bubble party?  
  
The DJ asked everyone to come into the room beside him that was now opened and to bring all belongings. As they went through the doors, it looked like an ordinary empty room. They had to walk all the way to the other side of the huge room to a mini room that had many pegs for belongings and that was where they hung all their belongings. As they came into the main room again, the workers shut the doors on either end.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Bra.  
  
"I don't know," said Pan, her mood brightening up.  
  
"I think we're about to find out…" said Sasha as the tiles on the walls seemed to move. They left huge gaps in the wall and guess what came out of it …bubbles and suds!  
  
The bubbles rose all the way up to their waists and they were all soaked to their skins. Laughter erupted from all the group as Bra slipped over right into it, her hair filled with suds. She cursed herself as she now had to wash her hair. By two in the morning, they were exhausted and wet as hell. Pan was happy again because of all the happenings during the last two hours. They eventually got out of the suds and made their way home, saying good luck to Pan because she had to survive the torture of her grandmother tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Pan couldn't get to sleep. She had been tossing and turning for over an hour and the clock now read 3:24. She and her grandmother had stayed the night around her parent's house as to get her ready for the wedding. Pan had her mind on other things except sleep. Her mind was consistently on Trunks and what had happened since she had met him on that faithful day. She remembered how he had looked at her, with beautiful blue orb eyes and blue hair in curtains. She couldn't even picture Atzirk and her mind also kept showing what had happened just a little earlier at the club with the man who she had kissed. She tossed and turned even more.  
  
~I will not cry~ she thought to herself.  
  
She tried to get to sleep, but guilt was in her heart. She could feel the guilt of not having told Trunks that she had loved him when they were looking for the black star dragonballs. She couldn't marry Atzirk if she didn't love him; she wouldn't say it at the wedding either. So it meant one thing: run.  
  
She got dressed into blue denim jeans, a red tank top and a jacket. She tied her hair up and put on her orange bandanna and flew off into the night.  
  
  
  
Trunks had woken up when his Mother and sister had come home as they had made so much noise. He even had to help his father get the two drunkards up the stairs into their bedrooms! He hadn't been able to get back to sleep since. He had been concentrating on Pan's ki. It was restless meaning that she wasn't asleep so he stayed onto it. That was when he felt her ki moving, moving away. He bolted up straight in his bed.  
  
~Shit! The only reason you go out on the night before your wedding is if you are having second thoughts. I can't let my best girl have second thoughts on her wedding. I want her to be happy…even if it makes my unhappy. Man Trunks! Get a hold of yourself~ He got dressed as quick as possible and flew out of his window, following her ki into the starry night.  
  
  
  
At last, this chapter is finished! I can't wait to write the next one! I think that there are probably three of four chapters to go, but I might extend it if I come up with an idea.  
  
Please can you review, they are what I live on for food (it doesn't taste nice)  
  
Adios,  
  
dragonagility 


	7. Surrender

1 Another chapter at last. This is the one, or maybe not…and thanks for the reviews.  
  
  
  
But She Was Happy………………….Chapter 7  
  
Pan flew as fast as she could. As she flew, she heard the sound of the sea. She could feel Marron's ki, which meant that she was near Master Roshi's house. She decided to turn around and she headed back to the main land. After a few miles, she landed in a wood. It was cold, but she couldn't use her ki to warm herself up, just in case someone sensed it as it took more ki to warm yourself up than flying. She made sure her ki was suppressed and walked for a while.  
  
~I can't go to the wedding tomorrow, I just can't. I'll either break down or walk out. I don't have the guts to say no on the altar. My life's so unfair~  
  
She came to a clearing and crossed it. She could hear water nearby, so followed the sound. When she got there, she knelt down and scooped her hands. She put them into the water and splashed her face. When she opened her eyes, she glanced into the water to see her reflection.  
  
~God! My face looks worn out and sad…get a hold of yourself Pan. You need to sort out your problems; you're making yourself old and haggard and it's ruining your life. I guess I need to start fresh~  
  
She drank some of the water, which was cold. She walked a little further until she was deep in the woods. She sat down on a fallen log.  
  
"That's what I need, a fresh start. I need to go away for a bit, somewhere far away, like America to try to forget about my problems…but I can't do that either. That would mean that I'm running away from my problems, not solving them! I can't tell Trunks about how I feel for him, but I can at least tell Atzirk that I don't love him…but I'm scared. He'll be so sad and lonely and I want to stay friends with him. I just can't, I'm useless and I don't deserve to live~  
  
Tears fell out of her eyes and they were silent.  
  
  
  
Trunks felt her tiny ki move further away, so he sped up but still keeping his distance. Then he felt her coming back towards him so he turned around and sped off. Only when she had landed, he landed and decided to follow her ki on foot. He didn't mind being scratched by the thorns as he walked towards her.  
  
"What are you doing this Pan? I thought you were happy, but maybe you weren't…"  
  
He continued his walk.  
  
"Pan, I love you with all my heart and I want you to be happy, no matter what. I hope that I can talk some sense into you. I hope so. She has a great life ahead with her, even though it isn't with me."  
  
He walked on and passed a stream and he felt that she was nearby. He walked slowly and watched that he didn't step on anything that would make a noise as he knew that saiyan hearing was very sensitive. That was when he heard a sobbing noise. It was Pan. He moved a little faster, being extra careful. He abruptly stopped when he caught sight of her. He ducked behind a tree and peeked around it to get a better look.  
  
She was sitting on a log and had her face in her hands. He could still hear the sobbing noise, but not as frequent. He admired what she was wearing and saw that she had her bandanna on. How she wore that bandanna! He had liked it on her ever since she had first worn it.  
  
~She's beautiful~  
  
He saw her wipe her eyes and just sit there, looking at the stars. He then noticed that she was shivering to death as she wrapped her arms around herself. He couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"You look cold, do you want to borrow my jacket?" he asked aloud, stepping out from behind the tree and staring at her.  
  
Pan immediately looked up and their eyes connected, ~Why the hell is he doing here? I made sure that no one followed me here~  
  
"Do you want to borrow it, then?" he asked again.  
  
Pan looked away. She stood up and began to walk in the opposite direction. Trunks ran after her long strides and grabbed her by the wrist. She swung around to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes.  
  
~Why did he follow me here? I needed to get away from everyone to think and he shows up. He is the one that started all my problems so he is the last person I want to see. But, he does look cute and a few days ago, I would have run into his arms, but now I can't because he is happy. He has only come here because he wants me happy, he wants me as a friend. But…I love him~  
  
Tears came out of her eyes.  
  
~Why is she crying? Is it because of me coming here? Well I don't care because she has come here for a reason and I want to know why. If she was fine, I would have left her, but she is crying which means something is wrong. I care and love her so much, but she wants me as a friend and I will be there for her, always~  
  
"What are you doing here, Trunks?" asked Pan, her voice breaking slightly.  
  
"Asking you the same question."  
  
"I came for a walk, is that a crime?" she said, glaring at him with watery eyes.  
  
"No, that isn't a crime, but people don't go for walks at 3:35 in the morning," he said lessening the grip on her wrist.  
  
"Let go of me, Trunks," she said.  
  
"Why did you decide to come for a walk?" he asked, still holding on to her.  
  
"Because I couldn't sleep," Pan lied, pulling her arm free.  
  
"Why do women go for walks the night before their wedding? Second thoughts about it. You came here because of that. Bra and my Mum came home only an hour ago and they were pissed. You mustn't have been pissed otherwise, you would have been sleeping at this moment. You've been awake all this time because something was bothering you and it was probably bothering you at the club too."  
  
"For your information, I did get pissed. It has passed," she said truthfully.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he retaliated.  
  
"Just leave me alone Trunks," she said turning nasty, "why did you bother following me in the first place? I wanted to be alone to think, that's all."  
  
More tears came out of her eyes, and her voice was close to breaking.  
  
"Did something happen earlier?" Trunks asked, trying to help.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm only trying to help," he said.  
  
"I don't need your condolences," she spat, walking away again. Trunks flew and landed in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
"Please, tell me what's wrong," he said, rubbing her arm gently with his hand.  
  
"I…I can't," she admitted, looking down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She stayed silent.  
  
"Okay, a different approach. When did it start?" he asked again.  
  
"Well, it started a little while ago, but got worse over the days," she said, looking up at him with a tear strained face.  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Huh! I don't want to talk about it, okay? You keep pestering me about it and I don't want to talk about it. Can't you just go back home to your family and I'll see you tomorrow, if I am going. You keep pushing me to far and you don't even now what or who the problem is. For all you know, it could be you!"  
  
She pushed past him and ran away.  
  
Trunks' eyes followed her as she ran off, ~Is it really me? Did I do something to upset her? Maybe she knows that I have deep feelings for her, but she can't; I haven't told anyone. So it can't be that~  
  
He ran after her and as he caught up with her, shouted out while he was running after her:  
  
"Is it me?"  
  
"I'm not suggesting it is," she replied, speeding off.  
  
"So it isn't me then," he asked again, overtaking her and making her stop suddenly.  
  
She looked away.  
  
~I haven't done anything wrong, so it can't be me. It was a figure of speech. I wonder what or who made her like this~ he thought.  
  
"It's just," she began, "I've done good things in my life and bad things, and what I've done is one of those bad things. Along with what caused it, I've spoilt everything. Not just for me, but for everyone; it's spoilt for everyone! It's just a mess. Nothing except running away can sort it out, but that would be running away from my problems. This has happened because of one simple thing that I want to just go away but I've tried to let it go, but it won't," she wiped her eyes, but more tears came out.  
  
"Panny, is there anything I can do to help? But if there is, you must tell me. I trust you, and you must trust me," he said, reassuringly.  
  
"Tell you?! I only came here to think on my own, with no one else, and you are bothering me when I don't want you to! Just leave me alone!" and with that, she ran away again.  
  
Trunks thought that she was out of control because of a build up of emotions, so it was time for drastic action. He flew up behind her and as he grabbed onto her shoulders, turned her around and tried to cradle her in his arms, but she wasn't having it. She kicked and screamed at him, trying to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. His strong arms bound around her shoulders during her struggle to get away. She punched at him while she sobbed and eventually broke down onto his shoulder. He ran his hand soothingly down her back while going:  
  
"Ssh."  
  
She eventually began to calm down, only a sniffle here and there, while she had her hands on his chest. His shirt was wet, but he didn't mind at all. He smelt her hair as he held her, it smelt so good and felt soft. He felt sorry for her and vowed to make her happy.  
  
"Are you okay," he asked looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah," she said, burying her face into his chest. Trunks began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Panny, I want you to be happy. Seeing you like this makes me feel down and I won't ask anymore about your problem. Just tell me, or promise me if you can, that you will always be happy in your life. You're still my favourite girl, and always will be however big you are."  
  
"Thanks Trunks," she said, still looking down.  
  
"Are you going to your wedding?" he asked.  
  
Pan tensed up a little: "I…I…don't know."  
  
"Pan, whatever has made you change your mind, don't listen to it. I know that getting married is a big commitment, but believe me you'll thank me and the end of the day. You'll have such a blast tomorrow and you'll be happy. Just don't listen to your inner thoughts, just your feelings. I missed you when you went away, I missed you a lot. We had some good times, didn't we?"  
  
Pan looked up at him: "I missed you too."  
  
Trunks smiled and how she loved that smile.  
  
~She's perfect. She can be so hard and eager, but then again soft~ Trunks thought as he looked down at her. He wasn't that much taller than her, only about three inches.  
  
~You make it sound so simple Trunks, but it isn't. I wish I never met Atzirk, only had you~  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. They could here the sound of the stream nearby. Trunks could feel his heart beating extra fast and was sure she could feel it. He couldn't hold it in. He leaned in slowly, still looking into her eyes. She knew that he was awfully close to her, and she liked the feeling. She leaned in as well, but fast and closer. She could feel his breath on her neck. He hardly moved although his heart told him to take her. Pan moved closer still until their lips were touching and Trunks went for the kill.  
  
It was a deep passionate kiss and was full of meaning. Pan moved her arms to behind his back while he run his hands through her hair. He moved one of his hands and cupped her face. Pan had never felt anything so mind blowing in her life. Trunks was a better kisser than Atzirk by a mile. She moaned softly as it grew.  
  
But realisation hit Trunks like a brick wall and he pulled away sharply. He looked at her then turned away.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked, ~That was so good! I love him so much, but he regards me as a friend. But he kissed me, didn't he which means that he must feel something…or it was a mistake~  
  
"I…I can't Pan," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You should know why. It's...it's the day before your wedding, in fact, hours before your wedding and I'm kissing you?! I just can't. I'm in love…I'm with Krystal and you're with your fiancée. It isn't right. You love Atzirk and I told you that you'd have a great life. I can't. I'm with Krystal and you love Atzirk," he said, still facing away from her.  
  
Pan stayed silent, but Trunks knew she was staring at him as he felt daggers going into his back.  
  
~Maybe it's time for what Dad told me to do. He told me to tell Trunks that I love him and that he would understand. I think now that Trunks will understand if I told him, because he said that he would help me with whatever, but probably nothing like that. But I trust my Dad~  
  
~I can't, I just can't be with her, even though I love her. Trunks, get a hold of yourself. She loves Atzirk and you are supposed to love Krystal. It hurts, it hurts inside but she's happy. I can't ruin that as she is my friend, but a very close friend to me~  
  
"You get me?" he said again, "I'm with Krystal and you love Atzirk."  
  
"But that's just it," she yelled. She couldn't take it anymore, "I don't love Atzirk…I love you."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks turned to face her with shock written all over his face. Those last three words hit him in the heart like an arrow in the heart, but it didn't shatter: it felt complete. He looked into her eyes and she looked away.  
  
"I understand if you want to leave, not help me or ever set eyes on me again," she continued. Her voice wasn't breaking, but was solemn.  
  
Trunks still couldn't believe what he had heard, ~I never knew that she felt that way about me. Why didn't she just tell me in the first place and it would have spared a lot of trouble. But she was afraid of my reaction, and of not feeling the same way about her. It's like a dream come true but without the sleep. But she thinks that I hate her. I don't; I love her and I have to tell her~  
  
Pan was wondering why he hadn't flown away yet and thought that he would hurt her. She turned her head to face him and the next thing she knew, he had crushed his lips to hers and going for her savagely. She was frozen to the spot until he wrapped his arms round her. She wrapped her arms around him again and he ran his hands through her hair and down her spine, sending shivers and chills down her back. It was another deep kiss and was even better than the last. He trailed kisses down her jaw and kissed her neck while she held onto his head. She could smell his aftershave and it smelt good. He went back up to her face, claiming her lips again. After another long kiss, he pulled away to look at her and she took him into an embrace. Tiny tears of joy came to her eyes and for the first time in a long time, felt happy.  
  
"I love you, Trunks," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Pan," he finally said as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" asked Pan, looking up at him.  
  
"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you," he replied, kissing her tears away.  
  
They stayed in each other's arms for a long while after that, together at last.  
  
  
  
Another chapter done and they are together! Will Pan and Trunks go back home to tell their parents or don't bother until after the wedding? Just wait.  
  
  
  
Adios,  
  
dragonagility 


	8. Together in Hiding

Here is the next chapter and it took me ages as my little sister kept pestering me saying 'I love Trunks, he's mine' repeatedly. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
1  
  
2 But She Was Happy………………chapter 8  
  
"Trunks?" she said after a while.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't want to go back home, not until past midday when the wedding is due to start."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she replied.  
  
"Why not go home now and tell your parents and Atzirk?"  
  
"No! I can't do that Trunks! Why did you think I came here? Because I was scared of what might happen at the altar tomorrow. When they find me missing, they won't know why, only what you thought: second thoughts. But my father will know why I have gone," she said.  
  
"He will?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told him that I loved you. I even had a crush on you when we went to find the black star dragonballs and for these past nine years, I pushed it to the back of my head, but when I saw you last, I couldn't do it any more."  
  
"The same with me, Panny," he said, "What do you think they would all say when they find out about us?"  
  
"My Father would be fine with it and my Mum would ask questions. What about your parents?"  
  
"My Dad already knows that I was experiencing some problems and he guessed it was to do with women. He'll be fine with it because we're both saiyans, just like Bra and Goten. My Mum would ask about the age difference but be happy for me. She always says that I should get down to marriage. But I'm dreading telling Krystal."  
  
"I want to remain friends with Atzirk, hopefully we will," said Pan. Then it started to rain heavily. They went under a tree for shelter, but they still got wet.  
  
After a while, Trunks told Pan that he would look for some better shelter. He returned within minutes and told her to follow him. They ended up at the stream and they followed it for a while before Trunks stopped in front of a waterfall. He then jumped straight through it and Pan followed. It was a cave, quite big, hidden behind the waterfall, perfect for hiding for when the search party would start to look for them. They were both soaked to the skin and ice cold.  
  
"How on earth did you find this place?" asked Pan.  
  
"I was running along the stream when these two people came out from under it. I asked what they were doing and they said that they were hunting for bears. I asked what they were doing under the waterfall and they said that there was a cave behind it. Otherwise, we would have had to put up with that tree."  
  
Trunks and Pan collected sticks from around the dusty cave and started a fire to warm them up. Trunks said that he was going to explore the end of the cave, as it curved around, and came back with a bag.  
  
"Where did you get that from," asked Pan.  
  
"I found it at the end of the cave; the people in here before must have left it."  
  
"What's inside?" asked Pan.  
  
"Let's see…a flask with nothing in it…two thick blankets…and marshmallows!" said Trunks.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
They set one of the blankets on the floor and wrapped themselves up in the other one while they roasted the marshmallows on a stick.  
  
"Pan, are you still cold?" asked Trunks as he saw that she was still shivering.  
  
"Not that much."  
  
Trunks put his arm around her and she leaned against his chest. Trunks gazed at his watch. It read a quarter past four in the morning. He yawned and they set about eating the roasted marshmallows. After a while, Pan looked up at him. Trunks extended his other hand to rub her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know really. It just feels weird that this has happened so fast," she replied, taking his hand into hers.  
  
"It will do at first, but we'll get used to it, you'll see." Trunks lent down to kiss her and she accepted gladly. She put one of her hands to his face, while the other clung onto the blanket that they were sitting on. They got lost in each other's love, mind and body and the next thing they knew, their clothes were in a pile on the floor and they shared the best night they had had for a long time.  
  
  
  
Trunks woke up to the birds singing outside and the sound of the waterfall. He yawned and looked down at Pan. Her head was leaning on his chest and his arms were around her body. She looked like an angel. He inhaled the scent of her hair, it smelt like flowers.  
  
~I've got to know what shampoo she uses~  
  
He looked to the fire and saw that it had burnt out. He leaned back on the blanket and sighed while he stroked her hair. He then noticed his watch on the floor and reached out for it. It read 6:30. He sat up abruptly, causing Pan to wake up.  
  
"Trunks, it's so early. Go back to sleep," she moaned, pushing him back down and leaning on his chest again.  
  
"Pan, it's 6:30. I think we should wake up and get dressed because your Mum and Grandmother will be waking up at any moment and find you not there."  
  
"What, now?"  
  
"Yeah. Up, come on. You don't want them to find you like that," said Trunks, sitting up again.  
  
"But you're so comfortable to lean on and it's not my fault you tired me out so much last night," she said looking up at him.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"But it was good," she finished and she got up and stretched. Trunks blushed even more and they got about dressing. They then checked that the fire was properly put out and put the sweaty blankets back in the bag. All that they had to do was wait.  
  
  
  
"Pan," yelled Videl through the door, "come on sweetie, get up."  
  
Videl went back into her own room and got dressed into her old house clothes as she knew that she was to get dirty doing Pan's hair and face with make up and gel. She then walked back to Pan's bedroom.  
  
"Wake up, Pan! Or do I have to get you out of there myself?" she asked. After no answer, she opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the pulled back covers and then the opened window. She ran into the bathroom to find it empty.  
  
"Oh my God!" was all she could say.  
  
  
  
Ring Ring, Ring Ring.  
  
Vegeta woke up suddenly to the phone ringing. He wanted so badly to blast it into the next dimension, but knew that Bulma would shriek at him for  
  
it. He slowly unwrapped his arms from Bulma and set about waking her up.  
  
"Bulma, the phone," he said, loudly. It didn't work. He called her by name again, but still no answer.  
  
~Bad hangover~ he grumbled and then yelled: "Woman!"  
  
That did it. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and then clasped her head in agony at her hangover.  
  
"Wake up, the phone is ringing," said Vegeta before resting his head back on the pillow.  
  
"Nothing can wake me up, Veggie," she yawned.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Ring Ring, Ring Ring.  
  
She finally managed to extend her arm towards the phone.  
  
"Hello? Bulma here," she said sleepily.  
  
"Bulma? It's Videl. Something has happened!" she shrieked down the phone.  
  
"What?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Pan's disappeared!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" shrieked Bulma down the phone. Now THAT woke her up, but it also woke up Vegeta and Bra who was on the other side of the building!  
  
Vegeta heard what Videl had said and he immediately searched for ki. That was when he noticed that Trunks was gone as well.  
  
"Bulma," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trunks has gone as well."  
  
"He has?"  
  
"Bulma?" asked a worried Videl on the phone.  
  
"Trunks has gone as well," she told Videl.  
  
"Well then…maybe he went after her or something," said Videl, "I've already rang up 18 and she said that she couldn't feel her ki so she must be hiding. Can you feel Trunks' ki?"  
  
"No," mumbled Vegeta from the pillow.  
  
"No, Videl. Trunks' ki is low as well. That proves that he is with her," said Bulma, getting out of the bed.  
  
"But wouldn't he bring her back?" asked Videl. Bulma could hear Chi-Chi fuming in the background.  
  
"Pan was one of Trunks' best friends and he would have tried to find out the problem if there was one on the first place. Maybe they have just gone for a walk, maybe nothing bad has happened otherwise they would have come back by now, we shouldn't worry that much."  
  
"Oh Bulma. I only wanted my daughter to be happy at her marriage. She should have told me if she had second doubts."  
  
"She might not have had second doubts, maybe some fresh air was all that she needed," said Bulma.  
  
"But she wouldn't have concealed her ki like that. She didn't even leave a note. It's not like her at all."  
  
"Don't worry Videl. Phone Gohan and I'll sort it out from here."  
  
They hung up.  
  
"About time," said Vegeta.  
  
"Don't think you get to sleep in, you're going to go and find them."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"No. If she is having second doubts, that means that she doesn't want to get married. Just leave her. When she comes back, talk to her then," said Vegeta.  
  
"No Vegeta. Maybe we can help her come to her senses if she comes back. She probably thinks that it is all going too fast. But she loves her fiancée, we have to make her see that it is worth while," said Bulma.  
  
"Fine, I'll go even though you don't understand saiyan minds," he said, getting up.  
  
"I do understand, Vegeta. Just find them and bring them back. And don't think of pretending to look for them as I'm going to call the others to look as well. If you find them and bring them back, I'll increase that promise I made to you about the suit."  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You better keep that," he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and got dressed. He then went down to make some breakfast, if he could remember how to use the toaster.  
  
  
  
Gohan grabbed the phone quickly and put it too his ear.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Gohan, it's me Videl."  
  
"Oh hi honey. What are you doing calling me at 7:00 in the morning? You should be working on Pan," he said sleepily.  
  
"Gohan, she's gone! I went to wake her up and she wasn't there. She went out of the window and she didn't even leave a note like she usually does. Where do you think she is Gohan?" asked Videl wearily.  
  
It hit Gohan like a steam train, ~She actually ran away from her problems. I can't believe it. She didn't tell Atzirk because otherwise the wedding might have been off. It must have gone to her head. Poor Pan, I hope she's alright. I can't even feel her ki~  
  
"Videl, she might come back," he lied, hoping to make Videl calm down.  
  
"I don't know. But she isn't the only one gone, Trunks has gone as well! I just called Bulma and…"  
  
"Did you just say that Trunks is gone as well?" interrupted Gohan shockingly.  
  
"Yeah. We think that he might have gone after her," said Videl.  
  
~Maybe she flew to Trunks and told him and they went off together. No, she wouldn't do that, he must have gone after her. I hope nothing bad has happened. I did say to her that he would understand if she told him, but now I have don't know. I hope that everything is okay~  
  
"Gohan, are you still there?"  
  
"Sorry, I spaced out."  
  
"Hold on, I've got another call."  
  
Videl went for a while, while the caller on the other side talked to her. Gohan waited patiently and found that Trunks' ki was gone as well. She came back after a few minutes.  
  
"That was Bulma on the phone. She's sent Vegeta to look for them and she told me that Yamcha and Goten is looking for them too."  
  
"Videl, we should just leave her and she might come back," said Gohan.  
  
"No, Gohan. If she has a problem, I want to hear it from her. Maybe we can sort it out," said Videl.  
  
"Videl, I…" Gohan paused, ~Should I tell her what has been going on? She did say that I could tell her, but I think I won't~  
  
"Yeah Gohan?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Gohan, Bulma also told me that Vegeta said to her that if she is having second doubts, to leave her alone and wait for her arrival as it is her choice, not ours. And when Bulma said that we can make her come to her senses, he said that she didn't know how a saiyan mind worked. Do you think he knows something that we don't?" she asked.  
  
~Vegeta must know something about it. I'll ask him~  
  
"Videl, I'll go look for her as well. See you later, bye."  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat eating his burnt toast (AN: I knew it would turn out burnt ^_~) quietly at the table as Bulma told Bra the news. He munched quickly as he thought about what he knew so far.  
  
~I told Bulma about Trunks' woman troubles, but she hasn't cracked it yet. For her intellectual mind, she is slow today. I think I know what has been going on. I know now what they say is true: a little mutual attraction goes a long way~  
  
He finished quickly and set off, telling himself that he would find them and see if what he thought was true.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan raised their heads to the cave entrance. They could feel the ki's of the warriors moving around. Pan hugged Trunks tighter and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Looks like they have found out about us," he said quietly.  
  
"I hope they don't find us. I hope we can make it to midday," she whispered, looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah. You know, I like your hair long, but I prefer it short," said Trunks.  
  
"Then I'll cut it just for you," she giggled.  
  
"We should stay quiet."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know," said Trunks, "after all of this, I forgot to even buy you a gift for your big day."  
  
"One," she began, "the big day is no more and two, you are my gift."  
  
They kissed briefly and waited.  
  
  
  
Gohan was out of the house within ten minutes and was desperate to find Vegeta. He ran over the situation in his mind, praying to God that nothing bad had gone on between the two best friends. He decided to stop over at Atzirk's house to tell him the news of the disappearance. He didn't take it too well. He first blamed himself for going too fast and then blamed (to Gohan's annoyance) Videl for giving her such a tiring night. Gohan didn't mention Trunks one bit as he now knew for certain that Pan hadn't told him. He could have bashed Atzirk for saying that about his wife, but he kept calm. Now all he had to do was to find Vegeta.  
  
After about ten minutes, he had reached Vegeta's ki and was close behind him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Wait up," Gohan called.  
  
"I don't need your help to find them," Vegeta called back.  
  
"It isn't that, I need to talk to you about your son and Pan!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and landed in the middle of a field. He had to talk to Gohan as well. Gohan landed as well and walked up to the smaller saiyan. He hadn't seen him in nine years and Gohan saw that he looked the same, just a little older.  
  
"Vegeta, I want to ask you what you know about Pan's disappearance. Bulma rang Videl up and she told me everything that you said about not knowing how a saiyan mind worked or something like that. What do you mean?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Humans will never understand saiyan minds. They work differently and think like that as well. As soon as I heard that your brat was missing and so was mine, I could have guessed that something was going on between them."  
  
"What do you mean going on between them?"  
  
"For the last two days, Trunks has been acting funnily. I didn't know what it was at first, but now I do. Women troubles. He eventually admitted that he loved and cared for someone other than his girlfriend. And when Pan and Trunks were missing this morning, I guessed straight away. I knew that they had a small attraction to each other before you left and I know now that the girl Trunks was talking about is your daughter. I know that because of what I just said and of the fact that saiyans have always had a love for other saiyans. There were no female saiyans when we were younger so we settled with humans, but our children have saiyans of their own age. That was what made their attraction stronger. But I don't know if your daughter has feelings as strong as that."  
  
Gohan nearly paled when he heard what Vegeta had said, ~Trunks loves Pan? But then, it makes them perfect for each other. They both love each other, but I hope nothing bad has happened to them~  
  
"Vegeta, I must tell you something. Pan does have feelings for Trunks, she told me that she loves him very much. But the problem is that they might not have told one another what they feel, or they might have had an argument."  
  
Vegeta was pleased when he heard Pan felt the same way, the same way as in deeply for his son. The amount of times he had seen him come home saying that he had just broken up with his latest girlfriend because they were after money, not love. He was proud for his son now, not only because he was happy, but the fact that she was saiyan.  
  
"They are a good together and I doubt that they have had an argument, but we cannot meddle with their affairs. If they come back as sworn enemies, we must not push them to what is right, deal?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Deal, but only if we pretend to our wives that we couldn't find them."  
  
"Deal, but I want to talk to Trunks right now to see what has actually happened."  
  
The conversation ended there.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan waited, but no one came. After two hours and the time read 9:00, they were more at ease.  
  
"Trunks, I'm hungry," said Pan as her stomach rumbled.  
  
"You're not the only one," he said, clutching at his stomach as it growled. He sat down against the wall of the cave and Pan sat in his arms.  
  
"We shouldn't have eaten all of those marshmallows," said Pan, trying to think of the situation rather than food.  
  
"If we get through this alive," said Trunks sarcastically, "I promise to bring you to a good restaurant I know to settle your stomach along with mine."  
  
"Thanks, Trunks. You're so sweet! I hope that they don't manage to fi…"  
  
Trunks lifted up his head and looked towards the cave entrance. In less than a hundredth of a second, he was standing up and had his back to the side of the cave where it curved around with Pan up against him. He had his hand on her mouth to make her be quiet.  
  
"Don't move," he whispered.  
  
Vegeta landed in the woods and glanced at the stream. It was fast flowing and made a lot of noise, but his sharp sense of hearing overhead it. He looked back to the woods and then back to the stream. He folded his arms and closed his eyes, listening to the air vibrations.  
  
~I know that they are around here somewhere. I know that I just felt Trunks' ki for a split second~  
  
"Where are you son?" he called to get their attention.  
  
Trunks tightened his grip on Pan's mouth. One thing that he knew was that female saiyans gave out a tiny, ever so quiet, tone of sound that he knew that his father would hear if he concentrated hard. Both he and Pan heard Vegeta shout out, but they didn't move. Sweat trickled down Trunks' brow, as he wanted to carry out Pan's wishes. He could feel Pan breathing out from her nose. Trunks' other hand held onto her arm, just above her bracelet. Trunks' slowly moved his hand down to Pan's hand and as he did so, went over her bracelet. It came loose and fell to the ground in tiny clang. Trunks and Pan's eyes went wide.  
  
As soon as it dropped, Vegeta heard it and his head shot towards the cliff where the waterfall was. He levitated and flew towards the waterfall, and then landed on the top of the cliff. He looked around, but saw no one.  
  
"I smell fire," he said, ~They've done a good job at hiding. I better get back and say I couldn't find them~  
  
Vegeta flew off towards Capsule Corp. and only when he was miles away did Trunks let go of Pan's mouth. She turned and gave him a hug and he returned the strong embrace. Their first obstacle together, and they had passed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter took ages to complete. I've just made up an ending to this story and I like how it ends. But you're going to have to wait for it!  
  
Please review, you know, that big button at the bottom left hand corner that is screaming to be pressed? Please?  
  
IMPORTANT: I have school exams soon and I have to start revising for them. If I don't pass, then I don't go up a class. But this means that the chapters will be coming out slower.  
  
Thanks for reviewing again and please can you review?  
  
Please?  
  
Please? (I just had to waste some space ^_~)  
  
Please?  
  
Adios,  
  
dragonagility 


	9. We've Found Out

Thanks for all of your reviews!  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z sadly…  
  
  
  
But She Was Happy………………………chapter 9  
  
When Vegeta returned to Bulma to say that he couldn't find them, Bulma believed his every word as his eyes always told the truth. She rang up Videl to tell her. Gohan landed in the Capsule Corp. lawn at around 10 o'clock. He rushed in to find Vegeta watching TV. He said hi to Bra who was walking up and down behind the sofa. Vegeta got up and Gohan followed him into the kitchen where they talked.  
  
"Did you find them? Did you talk to Trunks?" asked Gohan.  
  
"No. they were close because I felt his ki, but I couldn't find them."  
  
"What do we do now, wait?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Remember when you trained Pan?" asked Gohan.  
  
The memory came back to Vegeta. He had forgotten. As soon as Pan had learnt how to fly and make ki blasts, she was only four years of age. Videl had come to show Bulma what Pan could do and Vegeta had spotted her. From then on, he trained her and sometimes his son would join them both. He also remembered them trying to make Bra join in, but she wouldn't have it. But Vegeta was proud of his daughter now because as soon as Goku had left with Shenron, Bra had trained daily and now she was quite close to the saiyan transformation. Vegeta couldn't wait to see how Pan had progressed, although he wasn't that close to the Son family.  
  
"Yes," he lied.  
  
However, neither of them saw or heard the person who was eavesdropping on them.  
  
"She's quite strong now. Nearly Super Saiyan, nearly."  
  
"If I couldn't sense their ki, Pan must be with Trunks as he knows that I rely on air vibrations. I couldn't feel hardly any, so they must be together in hiding. That proves that they didn't have an argument."  
  
"But what if," began Gohan, "what if they did have an argument, but Trunks is doing what she wants, not to be found. So when you came along, he played that part of the deal."  
  
"I told you before, because of the saiyans of their own age, they have formed small bonds between them. Just look at Bra and Goten. I bet 99% chance that they would have confessed their feelings, and 1% chance that they are mortal enemies."  
  
"But what if…"  
  
"Ugh!!! I can't stand people who find other possibilities!" huffed Vegeta and stalked out of the room to watch his favourite program (I have no idea ^_~)  
  
"Geez, personality problem," said Gohan before going to find Bulma.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan waited and waited. Pan's stomach was still rumbling and Trunks had to put up with all her moaning.  
  
"If I had known that you were this annoying, I wouldn't have told you I loved you," Trunk said laughing.  
  
Pan giggled, "It's not my fault I complain. Anyway, I wouldn't say that you wouldn't have told me; you wouldn't know what you're missing."  
  
"Oh, and what would I miss?"  
  
Pan moved towards him and took his hands into hers. They stared into each other's eyes. She moved towards him, and she felt his breath against her neck. She brushed her lips against his.  
  
"This," she whispered.  
  
She then kissed him gently and he deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair. He moved to her neck where he kissed over the mark he had made on her neck during their night of passion. She moaned slightly and then noticed the ki of her Uncle Goten.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Trunks as he continued trailing kisses along her neck.  
  
"There's a lot of activity going on out there."  
  
Trunks stopped and turned her face to face him.  
  
"Hey, stop worrying. Everything is going to be okay.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
Time passed quite quickly and by eleven, nearly everyone was at the Capsule Corporation building. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl and 18 were talking in the kitchen.  
  
"Videl," said Bulma, "it's not going to happen, is it?"  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Don't act like that Videl," said 18, "this wedding was Pan's, not yours."  
  
"Yeah. I have been a bit selfish to her, but she should have told me."  
  
"I agree," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well, Vegeta said that we'll just have to wait for her to come back along with Trunks. The are probably waiting until it is after twelve," said Bulma.  
  
"Hmm," they said.  
  
All of them were in normal house clothes, and it looked like none of them were to wear the clothes for the wedding. Vegeta was still watching TV as Bulma had locked the gravity chamber and Gohan, Goten, Krillen, Yamcha and Puar had joined him and later, Hercule did as well. Bra and Marron had retired to Bra's bedroom to talk about the situation. Videl had been busy for most of the morning calling everyone to tell them the situation and to get ready just in case she came back. But in the last half-hour, she had rung them all again to tell them that it was off. Atzirk and his side of the family had done the rest of the calling after Videl rung them up to tell them that there wasn't any sight of Pan at 10:30. They had all stayed at Atzirk and Pan's house. Krystal was there as well and her cold had gone, but Trunks' absence and the absence of his friend Pan surprised her. she had a thought in her head, and it lingered there.  
  
At around half past eleven, Sasha came and she talked to Bra and Marron about the situation. They all sat down on the floor of Bra's room  
  
"So, why do you think she ran away?" asked Sasha.  
  
"To not get married, der," said Bra sarcastically.  
  
"No, Bra. Why do you think she doesn't want to get married?" asked Marron.  
  
"Well, I personally think that she is a: scared, b: it all went to fast, c: she's been having an affair or d: she loves someone else."  
  
"You really think that?" asked Marron.  
  
"I don't know, I was suggesting. But what strikes me is that my brother went after her and never returned."  
  
"Bra," said Sasha, "you told me earlier that they used to be great friends, Trunks and Pan. Maybe he was being friend again with her and trying to  
  
get her to come back and face her problems."  
  
"But, why didn't he come back?"  
  
"I don't know," said Sasha.  
  
"You don't think…" began Bra.  
  
"What? You honestly think that…you know…something happened between them?" asked Marron shocked.  
  
"Trunks has been acting strange lately. Since he came from the time when Pan told him about the wedding, he kept going to bed early and not  
  
training with Dad," said Bra.  
  
"But he has a girlfriend, doesn't he?" asked Marron.  
  
"I don't know about your suggestion, Bra," said Sasha.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door and Goten came in.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" he asked. He knelt down and kissed Bra on the forehead.  
  
"Let's ask his best friend then."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"Goten?" asked Bra, sitting in his lap as he sat down.  
  
"What?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Does Trunks ever talk to you about his personal life?" asked Bra.  
  
"Sometimes, but it is between him and me."  
  
"Oh come on Goten," said Marron, "tell us what he tells you!"  
  
"By the way, I'm Sasha, Pan's friend. Just answer this question…"  
  
Bra finished the question for her:  
  
"Does Trunks have a thing for Pan?"  
  
Goten nearly swallowed his tongue.  
  
"Bra, where did you get a thing like that?!"  
  
"We sort of guessed," said Sasha.  
  
"Well, is it true?" asked Marron.  
  
The girls put on puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
"No, no!" cried Goten, "I'm not telling anyone at all about his personal life."  
  
"Please!" said Sasha and Marron.  
  
Goten turned his nose up.  
  
"Goten," said Bra, twirling her finger on his chest. He blushed as he turned to her. She kissed him with strength and passion and grazed his lips with her teeth, "what about if I say that you'll get laid by me tonight?"  
  
Sasha and Marron burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"What?" asked Bra.  
  
"We are just laughing at what you'll do for gossip!" laughed Marron.  
  
"I'm doing it so I can help Pan, and for that as well, but most of all because I love Goten." She blushed.  
  
Goten's mind was buzzing. He wanted her bad, so he would have to tell them.  
  
"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. After the Grand tour was finished and Dad went with Shenron to the other world, Trunks came up to me with a problem…he said that he had a crush on nine year old Pan. I said that I thought that they were best of friends, but he said that they were still, but he had formed a deep attraction to her. When she moved away, I could see that Trunks was heartbroken, not only because he fancied her really badly, but because they had been best of friends. He had let his attraction go for a while before she had left, but when she did leave, he didn't have a friend or an attraction anymore.  
  
During the nine years, he let it go, although I could see that he still held that in his heart. He met with Krystal and two weeks before Pan called him, he had told me that he was going to propose to her. I haven't talked to him since, but I heard my brother and Vegeta talking earlier in the kitchen about the search for them and how they must be together somewhere and have probably confessed their feelings along with talking about saiyan bonds. I think Pan had the hots for Trunks before she left as well and has felt them again, even though she was getting married." Goten finished.  
  
The three girls looked at Goten in disbelief. It all slotted together in their brain.  
  
"Oh my Kami! I never knew that my baka of a brother and Pan would have formed a deep attraction like that!" gasped Bra.  
  
"Maybe that's why she ran away," said Marron, "because she loved Trunks, not her fiancée! I thought that she was acting a bit weird at the hen  
  
night, but I didn't ask her."  
  
"Also, what Goten says explains why Trunks was acting weird, he was trying to get her out of his head!" said Sasha.  
  
"Trunks must have flown out last night to see where she was going and they didn't return," said Bra.  
  
"Those two people that you were listening onto downstairs must know as well," said Sasha.  
  
"Yeah, my brother and Bra's dad," said Bra.  
  
"So," said Marron, "how do you think they stayed the night?"  
  
"Well," began Bra, "however they did, I think it's along the same lines as what I'm up to with Goten tonight…"  
  
They all snickered.  
  
"Who actually likes Krystal?" asked Bra.  
  
"Haven't met her," said Sasha.  
  
"I don't like her," said Marron.  
  
"Neither do I," said Goten  
  
"Ditto," said Bra.  
  
"I wish Ubb would hurry and get here," said Marron.  
  
"Why?" asked Bra.  
  
"I didn't tell you this guys, I didn't even get the chance last night, but I've been going out with Ubb for a year now." (AN: I don't know how old Ubb is, but in this he is around 24)  
  
"What? You didn't even tell me?" shrieked Bra.  
  
"Not even my parents know."  
  
"I think that you and you and Pan are all alike," said Sasha.  
  
"I can't wait for Trunks to get here, because we are going to confront him along with my Dad and Gohan about this whole situation…"  
  
  
  
Pan sighed a huge sigh of relief when Trunks' watch bleeped twelve o'clock. He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.  
  
"It's over," he whispered.  
  
"Not exactly," said Pan, "we still have to tell everyone and with your sister there, it's going to be tough."  
  
He groaned.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you go to Capsule Corp. and get them ready?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Trunks confused.  
  
"Go to Capsule Corp. and tell my Mum and Dad and your parents to get into one of the rooms on their own, no one else, and then I'll come and tell them first, even though at least two of them know already. That way, our parents will know first and then I want to go and tell Atzirk while you can tell Krystal, then we'll tell everyone else."  
  
"Good idea," he said.  
  
He got up, stretched, and then turned to Pan.  
  
"Pan, I'll be at the top floor at the south window. Meet us there. I'll try to not let anything slip. I love you." he kissed her on the forehead before flying out of the cave through the waterfall, and he was gone.  
  
  
  
All of the humans and the saiyans who could sense ki perked up their heads at the ki of the flying Trunks. Vegeta was in the kitchen with his mate and the rest of the women when he looked out of the window.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?" asked Videl.  
  
"The brat is on his way."  
  
"Trunks?" asked Bulma.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Is Pan with him?" asked Videl, hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"But at least we'll be able to get some answers from him," said 18.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room where the rest of them were waiting. Gohan looked at him and the rest of the room was in a frenzy of whispers. Upstairs, Bra, Marron, Sasha and Goten were looking out of the window. They couldn't wait for Trunks to get there because their plan was interrogation…  
  
  
  
Another cliffhanger, well, that means that the next chapter is when they all find out and more.  
  
School is as boring as ever, especially the run up to exams. We have to wear school uniform in the UK, and it's not fair. All of the boys who muck about fill up balloons with water and then chase us. I got hit today on the back and it was freezing cold! But the teacher saw him and now he's suspended! Ha ha!  
  
Somebody asked me in the reviews whether I write me ideas down first. Well, when I got this idea, I wrote the idea down and I had the rest of the story in my head. If I get a sudden brainstorm, I'll write it down. With my other fic, I write the basic summary of each chapter down so that I remember.  
  
Please review?  
  
See you in about a week!  
  
dragonagility 


	10. They Know

Thanks for the reviews! I will try to get the chapters out as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
1 But She Was Happy………………chapter 10  
  
  
  
Trunks could feel things stirring up as he headed for home. He had weird feelings in his stomach, weird feelings of nervousness. He knew that he had to do this, although he wasn't looking forward to it. He had to do it for Pan. Trunks wasn't sure how they would react except for their immediate family, but people like Atzirk and his family, what would they do? Moreover, What About Bra? She was the biggest gossiper in the world.  
  
He gained speed and soon caught sight of his home in the town of Placidia. He was coming from the south and as he neared, someone called him. He looked up to where the voices came from and saw Bra, Goten, Marron and another girl that he didn't know at the window that was Bra's bedroom. Trunks continued towards the door around the other side of the building when Bra called again:  
  
"Trunks, are you deaf or what? I called you so come here!"  
  
"I haven't got time," he replied.  
  
"I think you have Trunks," called Marron.  
  
"I have something to do. Stop annoying me," said Trunks just as he was about to land.  
  
"I wouldn't land if I were you," said Sasha.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are so hello, but what I need to do is important."  
  
"More important than your relationship with Pan?" asked Bra, knowing that she had caught him.  
  
Trunks stopped himself just as he was to put his feet onto the ground. He turned to face them.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked, blushing.  
  
"Oh look guys, my brother is blushing," cooed Bra.  
  
"Trunks," called Goten, "get up here."  
  
"Yeah," said Marron, "we need to know if our suspicion is right."  
  
"I'm not coming."  
  
"So you aren't denying it then?" asked Sasha.  
  
~Damn~ thought Trunks, ~they've caught me out~  
  
"Trunks, stay there," shouted Bra. She swung her legs out of the window and levitated down followed by Marron and Goten, who was holding Sasha.  
  
"Please, sis. I have to do something that's more important than whatever you are doing."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
  
  
While they argued, everyone who could sense ki knew that he was outside.  
  
"Vegeta," asked Bulma, coming up next to him, "is he near?"  
  
"He's outside talking to Bra and her friends."  
  
"Then lets go outside and get him!" said Videl.  
  
"No, don't do that."  
  
"Why?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Because your brother overheard what we said earlier on in this room and has told them. They aren't stupid so probably know what's been going on, that's why," said Vegeta.  
  
"That's bad…" said Gohan.  
  
"What's bad?" asked Videl.  
  
"Vegeta, is there something you know about and haven't told me," said Bulma her voice rising.  
  
"For me to know and for you to find out when he decides to get into this building," replied Vegeta smirking.  
  
::Humph. So far Vegeta, your reward is far away:: she said into his mind telepathically so that no one else would hear. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, is it true that you and Pan are…an item?" asked Bra.  
  
"None of your business," said Trunks, turning away and folding his arms. He looked exactly like Vegeta.  
  
"Well, not to Goten here," said Marron. Goten sent her a death glare, but she ignored it and continued: "he told us all about your secrets with him, all about Pan."  
  
Trunks looked towards Goten in a glare that said I'm-going-to-get-your- head. Goten only smirked and rubbed the back of his head with his hand like Goku used to do.  
  
"Don't worry Goten, I'll protect you," said Bra. Goten blushed.  
  
"Trunks, my name's Sasha and I was Pan's best friend since she moved back over here. Tell us, is what we think true?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything."  
  
"Then interrogation it is," smirked Bra. She was stubborn like her Father and hot-tempered like her Mother.  
  
Bra went for Trunks like lightning, but he moved out of the way and ran over to the other side of his home and through the open door into the kitchen. He saw that they hadn't followed him so he breathed a sigh of relief, "Few, that was close."  
  
"Trunks, you have some explaining to do."  
  
Trunks turned around to see his Mother looking at him along with his Dad, Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Hi!" he said, cheekily.  
  
"Trunks, where's Pan?" asked Videl.  
  
"She's making her own way here later on."  
  
"So you did go after her last night then," said Videl.  
  
"Yeah. I was awake and felt her ki moving so I followed her and stayed with her," he replied, "she has been complaining about nearly everything in the world since three thirty last night."  
  
"Did she say why she ran away?" asked Videl.  
  
"She wants to tell you that yourself."  
  
Vegeta, meanwhile, was smiling to himself. He knew the answer to whether they were together and he knew that it was yes. He could smell someone all over him and the only person it could be was Pan. They were together, he concluded and they had slept together too. He was proud of his son, he was happy and they were both saiyans; a true prince.  
  
Trunks looked at his Father and saw the expression on his face. He knew that expression, and his Father didn't do it often and it meant a cross between happiness and that he knew that was going on.  
  
~At least I know that he knows~  
  
"Trunks," asked Videl, "how long is later?"  
  
"She wants you, Gohan, my Mum and Dad to go to a secluded room and then she'll come. She wants to tell you something."  
  
"But why does she want me and you Dad Trunks?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Err……she didn't tell me why, she was busy mumbling to herself that she was hungry," Trunk replied.  
  
"Alright then, which room should we go to?" asked Videl.  
  
"How about the upper lounge?" asked Trunks.  
  
"That will do."  
  
They trudged upstairs without going through the lounge where all the rest of the people were. Bulma went to tell them that they were talking to trunks and then joined them. When they got there, they took their seats, except for Vegeta, he preferred standing up. So they waited and waited and ten minutes later, Bra knocked at the door.  
  
"Trunks, I know that you're in there. We haven't forgotten about what happened earlier. Come out and tell us or we'll tell them our suspicions," mocked Bra.  
  
Trunks paled, "I'm not saying anything until Pan gets here and then you can ask her yourself, but say one word now and I'll make sure to never trust you or even let anyone see you again."  
  
"You always say that. Come on, I know that Mum and Videl and Gohan are in there and I'm sure that the women will want to know what we think because we know that Gohan knows already. Last chance Trunks!" she yelled through the door.  
  
::I swear woman, she gets more of your temper everyday and if you want to speak to me, only speak to me telepathically:: said Vegeta into Bulma's mind telepathically.  
  
::You mean she gets more stubborn everyday like you. Why do I need to speak telepathically?:: she replied.  
  
::Because she doesn't know about me being here and I'm going to scare her::  
  
Trunks didn't know what to do.  
  
"So you know something that we don't either," said Videl.  
  
"Umm, yeah?" said Gohan.  
  
"What is it?" she replied.  
  
"Just like Vegeta said, wait 'till Trunks tells you."  
  
"At the moment I'm going to tell them what it is about, not Trunks," said Bra through the door.  
  
Trunks was about to answer when Vegeta made a movement with his hand to tell him to agree. Trunks looked at him confused and Vegeta did it again so Trunks went along with it.  
  
"Okay, I'll come and unlock the door."  
  
However, Vegeta got up instead and pretended to unlock the door. He then opened it.  
  
"Trunks, I…Dad," said Bra, shocked.  
  
Vegeta closed the door behind him and then turned towards Bra.  
  
"Bra, I know your mate overheard us speaking in the kitchen, but I don't want you to spread it around or to tell them, that is your brother's job to do along with Gohan's brat, okay?"  
  
"But Dad, is what we think true? Are Trunks and Pan together?" she whispered.  
  
"I can't tell you whether it is true or false, ask them when she decides to come and after the others find out about why she ran away," he replied.  
  
"Can't you just tell me a bit?"  
  
He looked at her sternly.  
  
"Okay Dad, Gohan and Trunks win. Can I train with you tomorrow? The last time I did was over a week ago."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks Dad, you're the best!" she said and then kissed him on the cheek before running downstairs to talk to the others.  
  
~She is growing up to be like Bulma~ he thought.  
  
He went back into the room and again they waited. A few minutes later, the saiyans felt her ki as she travelled towards the them.  
  
"She's on her way," said Trunks. He looked out of the window and soon saw her form come into shape.  
  
  
  
Pan saw trunks at the window, right where he said he'd be. She could feel the other's ki in the room. She wondered what Vegeta looked like, did he have the shorter hair that he had when they went into space or was it back to normal length?  
  
She got to the window and saw everybody inside, but she couldn't see Vegeta. Trunks opened the window for her and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Mum," she said before hugging her as well.  
  
"We were so worried about you, Pan," said Videl.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Mum," said Pan.  
  
"But you usually leave a note or leave your ki opened so that we can detect you."  
  
"I didn't want anyone to find me."  
  
"You didn't do a good job because Trunks found you," said Gohan.  
  
"Dad," said Pan before hugging him.  
  
Vegeta looked at Pan. She hadn't changed that much really, except that her hair was longer than it was before. Her ki had increased though. Pan  
  
turned to look at him.  
  
"You haven't changed at all Vegeta," she said.  
  
"You haven't either."  
  
"Pan, why did you run away? Why did you purposely miss your wedding?" asked Videl.  
  
"It's a long story." Pan sat down on a sofa and Trunks sat next to her. the rest sat down as well, except for Vegeta again (AN: again! ^_~)  
  
"Was it because you weren't happy? Did something happen to you and Atzirk?" asked Videl.  
  
"Mum, the truth is that I ran away because I don't love my fiancé," she replied.  
  
Bulma looked at Videl, who was a little shocked.  
  
"Then why did you agree to marry him in the first place?"  
  
"Because, Mum, I didn't realise until too late."  
  
"Realise what?" asked Videl.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and he nodded.  
  
"That I loved someone else."  
  
"Oh, Pan. I'm sorry," said Bulma.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Videl.  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta who looked back at him, because they knew that it was crunch time. Pan looked at Trunks again. He was leaning back while she was leaning forward. He looked into her eyes and she took his hand into hers.  
  
"Trunks," she said.  
  
Pan told them the whole story, about how she remembered that she had a crush on him since when she was young and how she tried to deal with it and then Trunks told them a little different story to the truth to avoid them laughing. Instead of saying that he had had a small attraction for her since the Grand Tour, he told them that he had fancied her from when she had called and that it was like love at first sight. Pan told them that when Trunks had followed her, she had told him and then he told her and that they were together. They also told them that they were going to tell Atzirk and Krystal the news later on. Videl and Bulma were a little shocked but happy for their children. Videl gave Pan a huge hug while Trunks was squeezed by his Mum.  
  
"My little son is growing up," said Bulma.  
  
"I'm not little anymore Mum," he replied smiling.  
  
"But you are to me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm so happy for you Trunks. When you went with Krystal, I wasn't sure that it was true love or that something might happen to you, even though it was for three years, but now I know that it is true love," she said and then whispered in his ear, "I can see your mark on her neck."  
  
Trunks blushed.  
  
"Don't blush, I've got one too," she replied.  
  
Bulma pulled away from her son. Vegeta went up to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks…I'm…proud of you," he swallowed.  
  
"Thanks Dad," Trunks replied. Bulma went into Vegeta's arms and he held her tightly as small silent tears of happiness were coming out of her eyes. Videl felt like crying too, because she knew that they suited one another, more than Pan did with Atzirk. Trunks finally hugged Pan.  
  
"So that's what you knew," said Bulma to Vegeta.  
  
He nodded. While Videl asked Gohan the same question.  
  
"Trunks, give Pan a kiss," said Videl.  
  
Trunks blushed but did as she asked for and as they did so, the parents cheered for them. When Bulma and Videl had got over the shock, they went downstairs.  
  
Trunks and pan told their parents to tell everyone else because they had more important things to do like telling Atzirk and Krystal. Trunks told his Mum to tell Krystal to go outside and he would tell her there. On their way towards the other side of the complex to escape being overthrown by the others, Bra was waiting on the stairs. When she saw Trunks and Pan holding hands, she knew that she was right.  
  
"Pan," said Bra, "I know about you and my brother and I want to say that I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Bra, you are such a good friend." Pan was pulled into an embrace by Bra and then bra turned to her brother.  
  
"I did guess right Trunks, you should have just said yes."  
  
"I though that you would spread it again," he laughed.  
  
"Well, I do do that, but when it comes to you being my brother, I'm happy for you. you're the best brother in the world," said Bra.  
  
Trunks pulled Bra into a brother/sister embrace. He loved his sister, even though she was a bit annoying.  
  
She then left to find Goten.  
  
"Good luck, Trunks," said Pan.  
  
"Ditto," replied Trunks and he kissed her passionately. She flew out of the window towards Atzirk's and Trunks went to speak to Krystal, but he had no idea that she had just witnessed their kiss through the window.  
  
  
  
I typed this really fast to get this to the people who read it. The next chapter is going to be exciting!  
  
Adios,  
  
Dragonagility 


	11. Watch Out

Thanks for the reviews! Someone asked if I thought up of these ideas in five minutes. Well, it took me about ten minutes to work out the basic plot and the rest just came to my mind. Another person asked if Atzirk was a real name, well, I made it up but it can be real though! Sorry this took so long, gomen gomen! The exams were getting to me!  
  
  
  
But She Was Happy……………………chapter 11  
  
  
  
Krystal looked at the scene that she could see from the top window. Trunks was kissing another girl and she guessed that it was Pan. The thought that she had had was right: he was two-timing her.  
  
~That was why he was acting so weird yesterday~  
  
But what she saw next really spooked her out, Pan flew out of the window into the distance. She then saw Trunks beginning to climb out of the window too, so she ran to where Bulma had told her to wait, the bench outside of the North door. She sat down and waited for him while she worked out a plan.  
  
Trunks saw her sitting on the bench, her blond hair flowing behind her. He swallowed the lump in his throat and proceeded to tell her.  
  
"Krystal," he called.  
  
She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Trunks," she replied, looking up at him. He sat down next to her and she put her hand on his knee to see if he was about to do what she thought he was going to do. Trunks looked at her hand and removed it from his knee. Krystal fumed in her head, he was going to break up with her.  
  
~I'll just play along~  
  
"Krystal, I need to talk to you and it's important," he said.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" she asked, cupping his face with her hand. He jerked his head away.  
  
"Please, listen," he said, "I think that we…"  
  
"I have something to say and give to you," she interrupted.  
  
He sighed impatiently, "What is it?"  
  
SLAP! "You two-timing fucking jerk!" she yelled in his face.  
  
Trunks was dumbfounded and raised a hand up to his face. Although he was strong and it hadn't hurt, he was in shock from it. Was she really that type of person underneath her good looks and gentle features?  
  
Krystal got up and turned away from him. He got up.  
  
"Krystal, what was that for?" he asked although he had a pretty idea why she had done it.  
  
"I saw you, you know. Up there at the window with that girl. You had your tongue down her throat!" she yelled, turning towards him.  
  
"I was just about to tell you about that as well, but I didn't mean for you to find out like that," he said.  
  
"Oh, you might as well have hung a banner around your neck saying: 'look at me! I'm two-timing my girlfriend behind her back and I don't want her to know," she said, with sarcasm.  
  
"I was not two-timing behind your back if you want to know; she's an old friend and I had always liked her and she thought the same about me. She told me how she felt and I told her and we got together," said Trunks keeping calm.  
  
"So I did guess right, she is Pan, that good for nothing stuck up cow. She was getting married today and you go and get with her. What about me? Was I just an obstacle in the equation? Did you really love me for all of those years?"  
  
Trunks could feel his ki rising with anger: "She is not a cow! And I did love you Krystal. But I wanted to end it by telling you slowly, but you found out the hard way."  
  
"I might as well have not loved you and taken all of your money like all of the other bimbos did instead of offering you my love," she spat in his face.  
  
"Get out of this compound right now and never come back, you hear me?" said Trunks, shaking with anger.  
  
"Gladly, but before I go, why was she flying and why were you as well? I knew that there was something fishy about you."  
  
"I was going to tell you but for now get out!"  
  
"Fine, but this isn't the end, Trunks. You and your new girlfriend haven't seen the last of me yet…" she said before walking away, through the gate, into her aircar and away.  
  
  
  
Pan flew hastily towards Atzirk's home. Well, it was hers as well, but not now. She had to tell him, and fast. Pan hoped that he would remain friends with her. She had a feeling that Trunks wasn't having much luck as she could feel his ki rising. She sighed as she saw the outskirts of the city come into view.  
  
She sped up and within a few minutes, had reached her destination. She could feel the ki's of many people in there and she saw, from the sky, people leaving in their cars. She glanced towards the garden and saw, to her relief, Atzirk on his own behind one of the trees in the garden. She checked to see if anyone was looking and landed where he could not see her.  
  
"Atzirk," she said softly and he looked around from the tree.  
  
"Pan…" he returned, "What are you doing here? I thought that it was the end."  
  
"I need to talk to you, alone and away from here."  
  
"Where shall we go?" he asked solemnly.  
  
Pan grabbed him by the arm and put her fingers to her head and in a few seconds, they were out in the open meadow. Atzirk glanced around him at what had just happened. He knew of her powers, but hadn't experienced that before.  
  
"Atzirk, I need to tell you about what happened today," she said, sitting down on an oak tree log.  
  
He sat down next to her and looked to her. Pan's face was looking downwards.  
  
"Please tell me why you disappeared?" he asked.  
  
Pan told him the whole story, the entire story. Atzirk listened intently as she described her childhood with great friends and what had happened in the last few days. She explained things perfectly, with no lies and then told him what had happened only hours before with Trunks. She could feel Atzirk's emotions changing. When she had finished, she didn't look at him at all; he only sighed and looked at the one he loved.  
  
"I thought about some things this morning," he began, "I thought if I was going too fast for you…and I was right. I should have slowed down; but that wouldn't have made any difference to the current situation. Do you still care for me?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "I loved you with all my heart and I still do, but it isn't the same type of love. I'm really sorry for what has happened between us and I hope that one day you will find someone who deserves to marry you."  
  
"You did deserve to marry me, but it didn't work out. If you're happy, than I'm happy too. Thank you for all that you've given to me Pan."  
  
"Can we still be friends?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Sure," he said putting his hand in front of her. She took it and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"I thought that you would be mad at me or something."  
  
"I am, a little and I'm sad to have found someone like you and then lost you, but you were worth my time," he said smiling.  
  
They talked a little more and then she brought him back to his home and said goodbye. They had promised to stay friends forever and that was what it would be: her and Trunks together, and her friends with her every step of the way.  
  
Pan flew into the sky and waved. She saw him wave back and she departed from her old life into her new life.  
  
  
  
Trunks was sat down on the bench when he felt Pan's ki. He wondered if she had had more luck than he had. He sighed. He had hoped that Krystal could have understood, but she had made a vow on revenge. Pan landed in front of him and looked at his dreary face.  
  
"I felt her ki go berserk," said Pan, sitting next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She saw us through the window. She did go ballistic and she swore an oath to track and haunt you down. How did it go with you?" he asked.  
  
"We've become friends," said Pan.  
  
"I wish Krystal could have seen it like he had seen it."  
  
"Trunks, you're still the best and mean the most to me in the whole wide world," said Pan.  
  
Trunks took her hands into his and caressed them gently.  
  
"You mean the same to me," he replied.  
  
Trunks leaned in and connected his lips to hers before kissing her full force. It was amazing to kiss her, she was full of surprises and love. When they broke the kiss, they were gasping for air. Pan was going to kiss him again when she heard someone calling her.  
  
"Pan."  
  
Pan turned to see her Mum standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Mum?"  
  
"Don't you think that you should come inside now? There are plenty of people who want to see you and Trunks," she said.  
  
Pan nodded and turned to Trunks.  
  
"I think it's going to be a long night," he said before standing up and walking hand in hand with Pan indoors to be greeted by all they knew.  
  
  
  
It was at least ten at night before the Sons left, but Goten said that he was going to stay for a bit longer, (the rest of them all had a feeling what was going to happen and their thoughts were confirmed when Goten didn't return until the morning ^_~). Pan wanted to stay with Trunks and everyone was fine with it. When his mum had finally gone to bed with Vegeta in tow (AN: ^_~), Trunks and Pan were left on their own on the couch flicking through the channels. Pan was snuggled up in his chest while he had his arm around her. He had changed into shorts and a tee shirt, but she could still smell his musk aftershave and did she love the smell.  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Yes Trunks?" asked Pan looking up at him.  
  
"You mean the world to me, did you know that?" he said blushing slightly.  
  
"Thanks Trunks, that means a lot to me by just you saying it. Even in this short time that we've been together, it's as if we have been together for all of our lives," said Pan.  
  
He smiled, ~We have Pan, but we didn't know it~.  
  
  
  
Pan woke up the next morning to find herself in Trunks' bare arms. He was still sleeping and she could feel his breaths on her neck. Last night and the night before had been breathtaking and she didn't want to move, but she knew that she had things to do and people to see: going to her dojo and discussing closure or not and going to spend the rest of the day at her parents house.  
  
She slipped out of his warm embrace and within ten minutes, was washed and dressed. Just as she was putting on her Nike trainers, she heard Trunks stir and wake up.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Panny?" asked Trunks sleepily.  
  
She giggled at her name, "Early? More like one in the afternoon!"  
  
"What?" He looked at the clock beside him, "I'm glad my mum let me have the day off."  
  
"Whatever, but I think that we should go down for breakfast. I have some things to do for the rest of the day."  
  
"Does that include me?" asked Trunks, standing up.  
  
"If I have time. I need to go to the dojo and sort things out there and then I want to go to my parents house to spend the day there and then I want to collect my stuff from Atzirks, I only got a few items yesterday."  
  
"Make some room in between, I want to show you one of my properties that I have on the other side of town," he said before going to have a shower.  
  
  
  
Pan loved the property. It was an apartment on the wild part of the town where the rave clubs and best shopping malls were in Placidia. She told Trunks that it was one of the best apartments that she had ever seen and they set down discussing where they would stay at Capsule Corp. or the apartment for the time being. They settled on Capsule Corp. and said that the apartment would be for weekends and a quiet place when they needed it. Trunks had to leave her after a bit as his mother saying that there had been an accident at the lab called him. He left Pan and she set about looking around in more depth and watching TV.  
  
The doorbell rang. Pan wondered who it could be and went to open the door. She was met by a blonde haired girl.  
  
"Can I he…" the nest thing Pan knew was darkness.  
  
  
  
Pan woke up to see that she was lying on a bed. She wondered where she was for a moment and then remembered that she was at Trunks' apartment. She opened her eyes, scanned the room and saw the blonde haired girl sitting in the chair that was next to the bed.  
  
"What the?" she managed to say before she clutched her throat. It was burning.  
  
"You're finally awake," came a voice from the girl. Her voice sounded angry and evil. Pan sat up and looked at the unwelcome guest. But she found that her body was feeling weird, as if her energy had been drained.  
  
"Who are you?" she managed to say.  
  
"Let's just say that you're the two timing freak that I caught Trunks with," she said, walking over to the bed.  
  
"Huh…hold on, are you Krystal?" asked Pan, laying back down.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," said Krystal.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Pan, and then she remembered what Trunks had told her, that Krystal had made an oath to track her down.  
  
"I think you know," replied Krystal, looking at the expression on her face.  
  
~I don't need to be scared of her~ thought Pan, ~I'm stronger than her, part of the saiyan race…but my ki, I can't feel it. It is as if it as been sapped from me~  
  
"What have you done to my body?" asked Pan. She felt weak.  
  
"Since the time I saw you flying, I guessed that you were one of those people who were strong and trained all the time, so I did some research and found out that you owned a dojo and once competed in the Martial Arts World Tournament. So, I followed you this afternoon when you were with  
  
Trunks and I overheard you saying that he was going to buy Chinese food before you came here. I knew the place, because I worked there, only he didn't know that. I knew that Trunks favourite order was the special, so I slipped some energy drain liquid into your meal, that was why I could punch you and knock you unconscious and that is why your energy is gone. Now I can hurt you all I want without anyone stopping me, especially you. If you decide to report me, you won't find me. I've always wanted to start a new life and America is just the place."  
  
Pam looked at Krystal. She meant it, badly and Pan was stuck.  
  
"Get up," ordered Krystal.  
  
Pan did as she was told and Krystal slapped her across the face. Pan's face went to the side and she clutched her cheek. It was amazing pain when she didn't have her ki and Krystal kept coming back for more. Pan tried her best to defend herself, but she felt helpless. It was when Krystal slashed her across the face and left an open wound that Pan managed to get one hit in. Krystal was slapped around the face so hard that she flew across the room and Pan collapsed back down onto the bed, breathing hard.  
  
~Trunks~ she thought as Krystal came back for her again.  
  
  
  
Trunks stopped what he was doing and looked out of the window. His heart began to beat very fast and he could feel his head burning. He felt for Pan's ki, but couldn't feel it. He looked through his mind and through the bond and felt his name being called, along with hurt.  
  
"Pan," he whispered, before dropping the bottle that was in his hand onto the floor. It smashed into pieces. He ripped off his lab coat and was in the air on the way to the apartment in seconds.  
  
Meanwhile, Pan had managed to get another hit on her and this time, it was more serious. Krystal had been smashed to the wall in a burst of energy and blood seeped down the back of her neck. Pan could feel Trunks on his way and smiled at Krystal as she got up and cursed a few choice words.  
  
"Krystal," said Pan, "Trunks is on his way."  
  
"Who cares? What is he going to do to me when he sees you? You are the one with the strength."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Trunks can fly, big deal. He learnt it off you," said Krystal.  
  
"No, I didn't," said Trunks as he flew in from the open window.  
  
"Trunks," said Krystal.  
  
He looked over to Pan and saw her condition. She was weak and had a cut on her face, which was red. Trunks turned to Krystal angrily.  
  
"Nobody harms my mate," ha said before turning super saiyan. Krystal looked in awe at her ex-boyfriend. First he had lavender locks, and then he had gold hair that streaked everywhere.  
  
"Go and never come back," he said, his eyes defining. She did what she was told and Trunks powered down and rushed over to Pan. He pulled her up and into an embrace.  
  
"Oh Trunks," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, she's gone for good."  
  
And he picked her up and flew over to Korin's to get a senzu bean.  
  
  
  
This took me ages to complete and I can tell you that there will be one more chapter and then this story will be finished. I will try to write them up as soon as possible. Please review, I like reviews a lot because they put me in a good mood. I have to go now and watch Movie 12 that I downloaded.  
  
Adios and ja ne peeps,  
  
dragonagility 


	12. Epilogue

This is the last chapter peeps! Thanks for the reviews! I really have enjoyed writing this and I will continue on my other fic. I have two more in the waiting, which are both B/V's.  
  
But She Was Happy  
  
  
  
A month after what happened to Pan and Krystal, Trunks asked for her hand in marriage. Pan was taken back by shock, but said yes. What she had thought was a romantic dinner and a night at a hotel room actually turned out to be her engagement night. She had been through it one before, but now she knew that she was confident enough and in love enough to say yes. She had asked Trunks why he had asked her after being with her for only a month when he had been with Krystal for three years and the answer was that it was definite true love.  
  
Telling their parents was the most difficult part because they were nervous. They knew that everything was going to be alright but just telling them was making them have butterflies in their stomach. Trunks had invited the Sons over for dinner and that was when he told them the news. Their reactions were maddening. Bulma went to tears in Vegeta's arms, saying how grownup her boy was, this making Trunks blush. Videl was the same. Gohan congratulated Pan and Trunks and even Vegeta said that he was proud of his son. Everyone went to bed happy that night.  
  
The wedding was set for two months time and that time arrived pretty fast. Trunks asked Goten to be his best man while Bra, Marron and Sasha were bridesmaids as proposed before with the wedding that went wrong. Atzirk came along too with his new girlfriend and Pan was happy for him. After a nice wedding and a reception at Capsule Corp., Pan and Trunks had their honeymoon in Hawaii and came back refreshed.  
  
But they weren't the only ones who was happy. Bra and Goten did get laid that night and they did make it open to everyone who didn't know. Chi-Chi was happy for her son and only wished Goku was there as well to see how his children and grandchildren were doing.  
  
Krystal was never seen again.  
  
  
  
  
  
He slammed his locker shut after getting out his English work for his teacher, Ms. Prittchard. He hated her so much along with his twin sister and their friends.  
  
Being 15 in highschool was tough, but at least he had the girls over him while his twin had the guys. They were part of a popular group. He flexed his muscles for a moment, they could be seen because he was wearing a sleeveless vest. As he walked down the crowded hall towards English, he bumped into his sister.  
  
"Hey, sis. Got your homework?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad that we were allowed to write one story between us and say half each in class," she said, pushing her blue hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah, but I would have beaten you up if you had forgotten your part," he replied.  
  
"Yeah right, Gochan. I would have got Grandpa onto you, he likes his granddaughter," she said, lifting her head up high and walking into the class. She sat next to her cousin, Skye.  
  
Gochan sat next to his sister, even though she was annoying and hot- tempered like their Grandma.  
  
"Kayah, stop blabbering on at Skye," said Gochan.  
  
"Brother, get a life," she said before ruffling up his flame hair do. He growled at her.  
  
Gochan had black hair that was short and completely upright like a flame. He had sharp features on his face that went well with his blue eyes. Kayah was different to her twin. She had light blue hair and black eyes.  
  
Then, the teacher came in.  
  
"Right silence."  
  
They listened to her talking for a while before Kayah and Gochan were summoned up to tell their story. It was pretty long and they read it to the class. It was angst, like the teacher had wanted it to be. Skye clapped at the end along with the rest of the class.  
  
"That was a good story, a little long, but excellent otherwise. You both have passed with an A," said the teacher and the twins high fived each other.  
  
"One thing though, what is your story called?"  
  
"But She Was Happy, aka: How Our Mum And Dad Got Together," they said in unison.  
  
"Right, who's next?"  
  
"Can I be?" asked Skye.  
  
"And what is yours about?" asked Ms. Prittchard.  
  
"How my Mum: Bra, and my Dad: Goten, got back together after a horrible argument," said Skye.  
  
"Kids these days!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I loved writing this story, especially as it was my first fanfic. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Thanks!  
  
Another thing that I want to say, if you like reading b/v's and t/p's read these:  
  
Bulma16: Mind Games  
  
Pudgoose: Steal after my heart, will you?  
  
ChibiChibi: Until we meet again  
  
Saiyanpassion: ~All of her stories~  
  
Jesa Jesai: Time enough to be with you  
  
Fyre Farae: ~All of her stories~  
  
My next story will either be a b/v on the film Gone In Sixty Seconds or a b/v that is based on the original timeline, but with exceptions. What should I do first? (AN: HELP, HELP! I CAN'T DECIDE!)  
  
Thanks again.  
  
Adios and ja ne,  
  
dragonagility 


End file.
